WAR OF THE ROSES - An Amy Rose Adventure
by A.D. Cox
Summary: What started as a normal day takes a turn for the curious when Amy receives a mysterious letter asking for her to follow a set of coordinates leading to what seems to be the middle of nowhere. With more questions than answers, Amy starts off on an incredible adventure to unravel the mystery. No matter how fast you run, you can't escape the past. Starring: Rouge
1. A Mysterious Letter

Amy Rose the Rascal Episode I: A Mysterious Letter

It was a sunny day in Station Square. Some people would say that it was an easy, lazy day as the sun shone down on the city, making its way toward the horizon and creating a beautiful sunset in the sky. People were going different places; parties were happening in the street, picnics in the park and everything seemed to be very peaceful on this day. And, since it was a particularly warm day, it brought out many swimmers and surfers at the nearby beach. Amy Rose was no exception. Laying at the edge of the beach on a beach chair under an umbrella, Amy watched as the sun started to set while sipping on a fruit punch and sighing a sigh of contentment and satisfaction. All sorts of thought were going through her mind, mostly about Sonic and whether or not she should stop pursuing him. She's been chasing Sonic forever with no results. Every single time she tried to pursue him, to kiss him, to go further with him…he always seemed to refuse. Did he really like her? Did he even care about her? Or, did he really just want her to leave him alone? Either way, she felt like she was just wasting her time and is starting to feel herself tire of trying to get him to give her a chance. As she lied there on her chair, watching the sun set and finding herself wishing Sonic was there, she sipped the last of her juice and put the glass back down. A young man came up to her and picked up her glass.

WAITER: Freshen your drink, ma'am?

AMY: Huh? Oh yeah. No…I'm done for today. I'm about to leave.

WAITER: You sure you want to leave early? There's a luau happening tonight. Gonna be a lot of fun!

AMY: A luau, huh? What time?

WAITER: In about a couple of hours!

AMY: Well, I'm not dressed for a party.

WAITER: Oh, don't worry about it, you look fine!

AMY: Hmmm…well…maybe I can get some friends to come with me. I didn't even know this was going on until now.

WAITER: Well, you'd better hurry if you're gonna go.

AMY: Thanks for letting me know.

Amy got up from her chair and sped away from the beach. She decided that tonight she was going to party and forget about Sonic for a while. Tonight was going to be a girl's night out. She could try and see if Cream or Vanilla were busy. Maybe she could take Zeta or Sally. She would ask Rouge, but no one has seen her in a while. Then, too, maybe Tails would like to be her date. Either way, it was gonna be fun.

Amy finally reached her house and quickly picked out some comfortable, airy clothes. She picked up her phone and started calling people. Eventually, she found out that Sonic's little sister, Sonya, wasn't doing anything and wanted to go. Everyone else already had plans. Amy jumped in the shower and washed off real quick before putting on her clothes. She was wearing a white sun dress with pink trim, very fitting and beautiful. She looked stunning in it, but just casual enough where she could be comfortable. She also put on a pair of white sandals. Amy just put everything on and was about to leave when the phone rang.

AMY: Hello?

CREAM: Miss Amy?

AMY: Oh, hey Cream! What's going on?

CREAM: Hi, Miss Amy! My mommy's plans were cancelled. Can we still go to the party?!

AMY: Come on! The more the merrier. I'll meet you at the beach!

CREAM: All right!

Amy hung up the phone. Tonight was gonna be a good night. She rushed out, slamming the door behind her. She then realized that she forgot to check the mailbox. There was nothing in there except for one letter, and it only had her name on it. No return address or anything, just her name. Amy thought it strange, but took the letter back to her house and placed it on her bed, then ran out on her way to the party. She would deal with the letter when she got back.

Amy, Cream and Vanilla met up at the beach and sat down to a dinner just before the luau started. While eating, Amy and Vanilla struck up a conversation.

VANILLA: So, how are things?

AMY: Oh, they're alright. I just found out about this party when I was up here earlier just hangin' out.

VANILLA: Good that you found out about it. I really wanted to get out this evening. Didn't you say someone else was coming?

AMY: Yeah, Sonya…Sonic's younger sister. She should be here any minute.

VANILLA: Sonic's sister, huh? Hmmm….

Amy noticed that Vanilla frowned a little bit while looking down at her dinner.

AMY: What's wrong?

VANILLA: How…how are things with you and Sonic?

AMY: Huh? Oh, did you think we were together? We're not.

VANILLA: That's just my point. You've been chasing after him for quite some time, right?

AMY: Well…yeah. Yeah, I have.

VANILLA: Do you think that's right? I mean, he doesn't seem to be interested in you.

AMY: I was just thinking the same thing. I can't help who I like, but what do I do?

VANILLA: Maybe…and this is just my opinion. But, maybe it's time for you to move on?

CREAM: I think Mr. Sonic is nice!

AMY: You do?

CREAM: Yes, Miss Amy. And, I think he really does like you. But, he's always pretending that he doesn't, so I would leave him alone. I would find someone that really likes you.

AMY: Hmmm…smart.

VANILLA: Yes, she is. And if she can see that…how many others can?

Amy looked down at her plate and poked at her dinner a little bit. Then, she finally slammed down her fork.

AMY: I'm sick of thinking about this. This is supposed to be a party!

VANILLA: Yeah, you're right. Sorry I brought it up. I think they're starting!

It was about this time that Sonya ran up, thinking she was late.

SONYA: *puff puff* Sorry…did I miss anything?

AMY: Did you run all the way here?

SONYA: Yeah….*puff* *puff*…I thought I was gonna be late.

AMY: No! You right on time, ha ha ha ha!

VANILLA: I hope you got enough energy to dance.

SONYA: I'll *pant* be alright. Just need to *wheeze* catch my breath.

AMY: No time for that, let's go!

Amy grabbed Sonya's hand and they all ran down to the beach where the music was starting.

Two men in islander grass skirts came on the beach carrying a roasted pig on large spit to a nearby fire. They placed it on the wood stands to a loud and boisterous applause of everyone that was watching. Then, two other men in grass skirts were spinning around fire on wooden sticks, ending with them blowing fire as ladies in Hawaiian-style outfits were dancing in front of the audience as the music reached the loudest volume and the dancing began.

Just before the party ended, Vanilla took Cream home after she fell asleep on a nearby lawn chair. Sonya and Amy stayed longer, dancing the night away. The party ended soon after that, with fireworks popping off in the sky. Despite the fact that Amy had a good time, she was STILL wishing that Sonic was by her side. She tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help it. Sonya and Amy started walking home together.

SONYA: Thanks for inviting me, Amy!

AMY: Oh, no problem! It was a public party anyways.

SONYA: Still, I didn't even know about it. I thought it was gonna be a night in for me. Did you see those fireworks?

AMY: I don't think that was planned, that was just a last minute thing. Still, it was beautiful!

SONYA: Yeah! We need to hang out more often. I don't have too many friends around here…except for Sonic and Manic and maybe Sally.

AMY: Yeah…about that. Listen, do you talk to Sonic often?

SONYA: Yeah, just about every day.

AMY: Does he ever talk about…girls?

SONYA: Amy…what exactly do you want to know?

AMY: Well…I'm just trying to figure out…or maybe I want to know…does he like me? Like, does he ever talk about me in that way?

SONYA: Oh, I see. You're talking about him always running away from you, right?

AMY: Yeah. I just…I'm tired of making a fool of myself. Am I wasting my time chasing him?

SONYA: Ha ha ha ha! Girl, you're not wasting your time. He's crazy about you.

AMY: REALLY?!

SONYA: Yeah! He talks about you all the time. He just doesn't want to be tied down to anyone right now. You know him, gotta be a free spirit and all that.

AMY: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HE'S CRAZY ABOUT ME!

Amy started to dance and twirl at this news. Maybe all isn't lost after all.

SONYA: Calm down, kid, calm down! Look, you can't tell him I told you about this, alright? He'll always deny it. But yeah, he definitely thinks about you a lot.

AMY: Ok, ok. I'm calm! I'm ok! EEEEEEE!

SONYA: That's my ear…

AMY: Sorry…I'm just so happy right now! But…if he likes me so much, why doesn't he at least let me know!

SONYA: To be honest, I don't know. I guess maybe because he thinks you're always gonna chase him?

AMY: WHAT?! We'll if he thinks that, he's got another thing coming! I'm not an idiot!

SONYA: No…you're just in love.

Amy got quiet at this statement. She knew that Sonya was right.

SONYA: Look, all I'm saying, is that he does like you. Continue to be friends with him, but if he refuses to grow up and say what he wants…leave him alone. He's my brother and I love him to death. But, I hate the way he treats you…especially when he knows he dreams about you.

Amy swooned. Sonic could have her in real life…he didn't have to dream. All he had to do was ask.

AMY: He said that? He told you he dreams about me?

SONYA: Oh yeah. He does really like you…he's just an idiot. Come on, it's getting late.

Amy and Sonya continued walking until they got to Amy's house. Sonya lived further down, but she said she would be fine on her own.

SONYA: You mind if I use your restroom real quick?

AMY: Sure, go ahead.

Sonya went in the back while Amy sat on her bed. She couldn't believe it. Sonic actually liked her. Of all the good news to receive, this was one that-

*KRUMBLE*

Amy heard the strange sound and looked down to see she was sitting on an envelope. She took it from under her legs and looked at it. It was that letter from earlier. She tore open the envelope and opened the letter. A look of confusion ran across her face. Sonya walked out of the rest room.

SONYA: OK, I'm done. I'll see you lat-Amy?

AMY: Huh? Oh, hey.

SONYA: Is everything alright?

AMY: Umm…I don't know. I got this weird letter today and I'm not sure what it means. I think they might have the wrong person.

Sonya sat down next to her as Amy read the letter out loud.

AMY: "Dearest Rosy the Rascal…"

SONYA: Rosy the Rascal?!

AMY: I haven't heard that name in forever. I wonder if…

SONYA: Well, what else does it say?

AMY: "…your presence is requested! We have urgent news for you that can only be delivered in person. It is concerning family matters that are too sensitive to be delivered in this letter. Please follow these coordinates and arrive here at once. We will be awaiting your arrival. And, for safety purposes, you can only come alone."

SONYA: Whoa…heavy.

AMY: You're telling me.

SONYA: Who's Rosy the Rascal?

AMY: You're talking to her. Rosy is…was…my nickname.

SONYA: Really? I think it's nice. How come you never told us about it before?

AMY: It's complicated. Not really all that important. Not really…

SONYA: Hey, why did you think they had the wrong person? If it's obviously you, why would you say that?

AMY: That's complicated, too. I'm sorry; I just don't feel like talking about this right now.

SONYA: Oh…well, I didn't mean to pry so much. I'm sorry.

AMY: No, no, you're fine. I'm just surprised that I'm hearing from them at all. I'll call you tomorrow ok? I need some time to think about this.

SONYA: Sure…ok. If you need anything you know where I am.

Sonya and Amy waved goodbye to each other and then Sonya left closing the door behind her. Amy sat down on her bed and stared at the letter.

AMY: Rosetta…

Sonya and Amy met up at Sonya's house the next afternoon. After making some small talk over coffee, Amy finally got to the reason why she was there.

AMY: Thanks for having me over.

SONYA: Oh, don't worry about it. I was a little bored anyway. So, you here to talk about the letter?

AMY: Yeah. I was just letting you know that I'm going to this place.

SONYA: What? Why? You don't even know who wrote it!

AMY: No…but I think I may have an idea.

SONYA: But why?! It makes no sense.

AMY: Everything started back while I was playing around with my tarot cards. One day, I asked the cards to tell me what my future was. The cards revealed that there was a blue hedgehog in my future, and that hedgehog would be the one I would marry. It also revealed that I would meet this hedgehog on what was once known as Little Planet. I was so excited that I traveled from my land to Little Planet to meet this hedgehog…and I did. He helped to rescue me back when was captured by…that robot. For those reason, I believe to this day that hedgehog that was shown to me is Sonic.

SONYA: Okaay. Didn't have any idea you messed around with tarot cards.

AMY: I did back then, but I hadn't done so in a long time. Not since I left…there…

SONYA: Where's there?

AMY: You wouldn't know it.

SONYA: OK…but what does this have to do with the letter?

Amy started to speak…but then stopped and shook her head.

AMY: I…I'm sorry. I've changed my mind. I don't think anyone can know about this until I go see for myself. Please don't be angry with me.

SONYA: Well, can you at least tell me the name of this place?

AMY: I think its best that you not know about it. It's not important anyway. I'm not even sure if it still exists. All I remember about it is that I left there after I got the prophecy about meeting Sonic on Little Planet. I never returned.

SONYA: Wait a minute, so you spent your whole life chasing after my brother? Are you serious?

AMY: Yes…but I was following a prophecy! The cards told me that we were to be wed! It even told me where I was to meet him. It couldn't be wrong, it just couldn't!

SONYA: OK, OK. Just so you know, I think that was very stupid…but it's in the past. Is there anything else to this, though?

AMY: No.

SONYA: Yes there is, you just don't want to tell me.

AMY: It's not that I don't want to…it's that I can't. I'm not sure what would happen if I told you.

SONYA: What would happen? Who are these people?

AMY: Aside from what I can't tell you, I really don't know any more than what the letter says.

SONYA (giving up): Well…it's obvious you're not gonna tell me anything, so this is a waste of time!

AMY: I'm sorry.

SONYA: Oh…I didn't mean it like that. It's just frustrating is all. Do you want me to come with you?

AMY: No…the letter said I needed to come alone.

SONYA: Not even for backup? I promise you I won't be seen.

AMY: Best not to chance it. If they're this secretive, they may not even let me near the place if they find out someone's following me.

SONYA: Well, how are you gonna get there?

AMY: I'll take the train as far as I can go. Then…follow the coordinates.

SONYA: Well, this whole thing sounds fishy to me. But, you gotta do what you gotta do. Just please be careful.

AMY: Maybe it'll be a good thing! Maybe it'll be something fun!

SONYA: I wish I had your enthusiasm...I just can't help but have an uneasy feeling about this.

AMY: Well, I'm not worried. It's about time I had my own adventure!

SONYA: Well, at least let me follow you to the train station.

AMY: Alright. I see no harm in that.

Sonya and Amy made their way to the train station. The train would be going in the direction Amy needed to go according to the coordinates on the letter.

SONYA: Amy, before you go, could I have a copy of that letter. You know, in case we need to find you.

AMY: Huh? Why would you think you need to find me? You don't think I can take care of myself? *chuckle*

SONYA: I just want to be safe. I'm really worried about this.

AMY: Ok…well…alright.

Sonya made a copy of the letter and handed it back to Amy. Then she gave her a big hug.

SONYA: You take care of yourself and come back! I'm giving you a week. If I don't heard from you, I'm gonna come looking and you'll be sorry.

AMY: I'll call you when I get there, ok? Don't worry about me.

Amy looked at Sonya, noticing the sad look on her face. She tried to smile, but she was clearly worried. She really didn't think Amy should go, but Sonya instead said nothing. Amy smiled back at her, reassuring her that nothing would go wrong. Then, she turned and got on the train.

The conductor made the final call for everyone to get on board. Amy sat down and pulled out the letter again, reading it. Then, the train started to pull off. Amy turned and looked out the window to see Sonya standing there, waving to her. She waved back smiling. Sonya finally forced a faint smile on her face. The train pulls off as Sonya watches it disappear down the track.

Sonya immediately makes her way home and puts the letter under a microscope. Unknown to her, Sonya swapped the real letter with the copy she made so that Amy is now carrying the copy while she has the genuine article. Sonya put the letter under her microscope, hoping to catch any clues about where this paper came from. Then, she picked up the phone.

SONYA: Yeah, Tails? It's Sonya. Listen, could you come over? It's important. It's about Amy…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Journey

War of the Roses Episode 2 – Journey

ANNOUNCER: Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. We would like to welcome you to our final destination of Mystic Ruins. Please watch your step as you exit the train. All passengers must leave the train at this point. The train returning to Station Square will be leaving soon.

Amy awoke from a small nap that she was taking and started to take her things and get off the train. She took in the fresh air surrounding the forest like area and then started walking down the ramp to the grassy area. Taking out the letter again, she studied it carefully and then looked at a map that she bought while at the train station. According to the map, she should head north from here, and it just so happened to be a somewhat clear trail in that direction. After putting everything away, Amy started off in that direction.

It didn't take long for the noise of the people to quiet down as Amy walked away from them. The people were off in the distance as the noise of sirens and train engines were replaced by sounds of nature. Despite it being a very strange day, it was still beautiful in its own right. Amy started humming as she continued to walk, not really knowing where she was going and just going with the flow.

She continued to walk until she ended up in a part of the woods that she didn't recognize. She stopped to check her map again. It told her that she was going in the right direction, and from what it looked like, where she needed to go was a straight shot on the path she was already on. The strange thing about it, was that where she figured out the coordinates led her was in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing on the map except green. Amy started to wonder if this was a joke, but decided that it's better to know than not know. She put her map away and continued to press on.

Meanwhile, in that same forest, there was a certain bat that was hanging upside down in the deep dark of the woods. This bat was sleeping soundly as the day slowly drifted by. However, a loud beep in her ear woke her up.

?: Lady Bat…Lady Bat…Come in…

Awakened by the sound, she started to wonder why she brought that stupid communicator with her.

?: Lady Bat…do you read me…Lady Bat…come in

BAT: Grrr…..

?: LADY BAT! COME IN!

BAT: I'm sleeping…and I'm on vacation.

?: You're officially off vacation as of now. Report!

BAT: *sigh* Rouge the Bat, reports as *yawn* ordered.

?: Don't you yawn on my dime, Rouge! Look alive!

ROUGE: Awaiting *yawn* instructions, Headquarters.

HQ: That's better. This'll be a simple one for you. We know you're on vacation, but you're also in the area that a person of interest will be in. You're the closest person we can get at this time, so pay close attention. Close to your current location, our POI will be passing through the area. Your job is to perform surveillance on this person.

ROUGE: What am I looking for?

HQ: Where she's going and what she's doing. Any information you can find out for us.

ROUGE: Am I engaging this target?

HQ: Negative. You are only to observe and report. You should be done after about a day or two.

ROUGE: Will my vacation be affected?

HQ: Your vacation will start right where you stopped once the mission is finished.

ROUGE: In person report?

HQ: By phone will do. Activation starts now. Any questions?

ROUGE: Yeah, do I -

HQ: GOOD! We wait for your first report. Over and Out!

Rouge sighed and flipped right side up. She sat down on the tree branch she had just perched herself on. Looking at her watch, she was waiting for something to come through. Hopefully they hadn't forgotten. A few seconds later, a loud beep came through, causing her to look at her watch again. Within minute, a picture popped up on the screen.

ROUGE: Amy? They want me to follow her? They doin' an experiment teeny-boppers or something? What's so special about her? No, they can't be serious. They must've pulled this from a pic they've seen of us together in the past. I'm gonna need a lot of boot polish when I'm done with those fools at HQ.

Rouge immediately became annoyed, thinking that this was a cruel prank pulled by some guys in HQ to interrupt her vacation. Instead of being secretive as she usually is, she decided to do things a little different. She didn't really care about anything else; she just wanted to get back to her vacation. Rogue looked down, waiting and watching for Amy to pass by.

Amy continued to walk down the path while looking around. She noticed it was starting to get darker and darker in the woods and although the sun was still out, it couldn't seem to reach through the thickets of branches and trees. Still, as long as she could see relatively well, she thought she would be fine.

After a few more steps, she heard something crack in the distance. She freezes and looks around, but sees nothing. She then continues to walk, but walks slower than usual because she thinks that either she's being watched, followed or both. Her head is on a swivel as things become a little too quiet and she watches out for anything that's not normal. Still looking, she doesn't find anything and continues walking on the path.

She looks so hard around her, that she doesn't notice the figure standing right in front of her. Then, she turns her head to the front, only to run into something very soft and supple.

AMY: MMMMHHHH!

Amy is in complete darkness. And yet, she's startled but not that afraid. Whatever it is she's in, it smells…divine. Like a sweet breeze. And it's warm and soft. And, if she listens closely, she could hear a faint heartbeat.

ROUGE: You really outta watch where you're going, darling!

Amy immediately backed up to see that the place she ran into was Rouge's bust. She gasps as she recognizes her face.

AMY: ROUGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

ROUGE: Aren't you gonna apologize for running into me like that?

AMY: I didn't even see you there! You probably did that on purpose!

ROUGE: Awww…not taking any responsibility for yourself, I see. You ran into me. I was just standing here.

AMY: Why…in the world…of all the places you could be…are you STANDING..IN THE MIDDLE…OF A FREAKING FOREST!

Rouge walked up to Amy and looked her dead in the eyes with a smirk.

ROUGE: I'm…on…vacation.

Then Rouge backed up. Amy, trying to calm down, looked back at her.

AMY: Well, why don't you get back to that and let me be on my way. I don't have the time to mess around with you.

ROUGE: Oh no, you don't!

AMY: What is it, Rouge?!

ROUGE: I could ask you the same question? What are you doing in the middle of the forest? This ain't your neighborhood!

AMY: I'm just passing through.

ROUGE: Is that so? Kinda of a weird way to go, don't you think?

AMY: What's it to you?

ROUGE: Look, I'll level with you. Personally, I don't care what it is you do. But, the Government apparently does. They just assigned me to watch you and report where you're going?

AMY: The government? Are you sure?

ROUGE: I wouldn't be here if I wasn't.

Rouge showed Amy the picture of herself on her watch.

AMY: What…what do they want? Why is this happening to me?

ROUGE: Wait…so this isn't just you just messing around. There's something to this?

Amy started crying.

ROUGE: Oh, now, don't start with the waterworks! I wasn't that mean to you, was I?

AMY: It's not you. I didn't know what to make of this until you showed up though. Now I know it's serious.

ROUGE: What?

Amy took out the letter and handed it to Rouge. She read it.

ROUGE: Wow…very…vague and creepy.

AMY: Yeah…

ROUGE: So, I'm guessing this is where you're going. And you know nothing about who sent this letter?

AMY: No…

ROUGE: Nice way to get yourself killed, kid. I'm just saying.

AMY: I can take care of myself!

ROUGE: Not in this case.

AMY: WHAT?!

ROUGE: Calm down for a second. If I know my people…and unfortunately I do…I know that they aren't following you just for a training exercise. There's a reason why they're interested, and as long as that's the case, you CAN'T take care of yourself. You have no idea how far these guys are willing to go.

AMY: But, I've never done anything to anyone.

ROUGE: Well, that doesn't matter. You're able to lead them somewhere they want to get into. Whatever it is, if you think you're ok by yourself, you're wrong. All it takes is one government agent to give them the burn order against you, and you're done.

AMY: You mean they would throw me in jail?

ROUGE: I didn't say arrest order, honey. I said BURN order. As in…

Rouge makes a cut-throat sign across her neck while making a cutting noise.

AMY: But, I'm sweet and lovable and cute! Why would anyone want to kill me?!

ROUGE: Well, that's what we have to find out?

AMY: We? Whatt'ya mean WE?!

ROUGE: Look, they assigned me to you. I have to tell them something, or otherwise they'll send someone else, someone not as friendly me. And, if they have to send someone else then that someone will also take care of all loose ends, which is what I will become. Like it or not, you've just got yourself a partner.

AMY: How far are you supposed to go?

ROUGE: I just tell them where you're going and that's it. You're on your own after that.

AMY: They told me to come alone. You read the letter.

ROUGE: Yeah, well, rules are meant to be broken. I think I know where this area is, although there's nothing out there. We can get there in about a few hours if we hurry.

AMY: I don't trust you.

ROUGE: You don't have a choice. I'm the bestest friend you have right now. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but one way or another I'm finding out that information.

AMY: The bestest? Really?

ROUGE: Hey…boys think it's cute.

AMY: All right, all right. I'll do things the so-called easy way. But, if you even think about messing me over, you'll get a taste of this!

Amy pulls out her Piko-Piko Hammer and holds it in her face.

AMY: Don't make me use this on you!

ROUGE: If you don't get that thing outta my face, I'll break it.

AMY: No, I'll break it…OVER YOUR HEAD! So don't mess around. I'm not in the mood.

Amy puts it back. Rouge rolls her eyes as she doesn't take Amy very seriously.

ROUGE: Well…now that we're all close friends, we need to get a move on.

AMY: Straight ahead is what my map says.

ROUGE: Alright.

Amy and Rouge began walking together on the path. A few minutes later, they ended up outside of the forest just to meet the setting sun. As they walked out, Amy took a good look at Rouge and giggled.

ROUGE: What?

AMY: Have you gained weight?

Rouge was noticeably curvier, but she wasn't fat. She seemed to have weight all in the right places.

ROUGE: It's called voluptuous, and I like it.

AMY: Yeah, well, everything is so…big. You look ridiculous.

Rouge really didn't, but Amy was just trying to hurt her feelings, which didn't work.

ROUGE: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful and fine, child. Besides, you don't look like you're missing any meals!

AMY: What? I only weight 100 pounds.

ROUGE: Bull..CRAP! 50 pounds belongs to that big ol' butt of yours alone!

Amy then becomes embarrassed. Many people have commented that she did have a rather big butt and even she noticed it when some of her dressed didn't fit quite right.

AMY: I've been trying to lose that thing.

ROUGE: Don't…it's in style now. It doesn't look bad.

AMY: Yeah, but…I'm not supposed to have a big butt.

ROUGE: Well, you do. Look at all that jelly back there!

AMY: Rouge.

ROUGE: Nobody is ready for THAT JELLY!

AMY: STOP IT, ROUGE!

ROUGE: No, seriously. It almost looks like that famous singer, what's her name…Ballonce the Fierce!

AMY: IT'S NOT THAT BIG!

ROUGE: You're right. It's more like Jennifer Lobos' Butt.

AMY: ROUGE!

ROUGE: Alright, alright.

Things then got quiet…until Rouge started singing…

ROUGE: I like big BUTTS and I cannot lie…!

AMY: ROUGE, I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA WHACK YOU OVER THE HEAD!

TAILS: When did you say she got this?

SONIA: Last night, she said.

TAILS: Hmmm.

Tails studied the letter carefully, looking for any fingerprints or any other evidence about where it may have come from.

SONIA: Anything?

TAILS: Nothing. Wait, hold on…

Tails zoomed in closer to find a fingerprint on the letter. It was very slight, but he might be able to work with it.

SONIA: What is it?

TAILS: This might help us figure out where it's from. It's a fingerprint. Let me get this down to my shop and I'll see if I can extract it.

SONIA: Thanks, Tails.

Tails walked away while packing everything up. Sonia took a look at him as he did so.

SONIA: Tails? Have you been working out?

TAILS: Oh..*blush*…you've noticed. Yes.

SONIA: What kind of workouts you've been doing?

TAILS: Pilates, body-shaping and aerobics.

SONIA: Oh…well, ok…carry on then. But, just so you know, you do look very hot though.

Tails blushed at this statement and giggled.

TAILS: I need to get back to my shop. I'll get back to you as soon as I find out something. No need to butter me up.

Tails walks out singing and smiling. As Sonia watched him, she noticed the way he walked.

SONIA: That boys' got more hips and curves than I do. Geez…

Sonia closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed….only just in time for Sonic to bust in the door.

SONIC: Sis, you can relax. Sonic has arrived!

SONIA: I didn't even notice you were gone!

SONIC: Liar!

Sonic hugged Sonia and kissed her on the cheek.

SONIA: Get off me!

SONIC: How's my favorite sister doing?

SONIA: Hmm…I'm a little worried. It's about Amy.

SONIC: Her? Pbbtt. What she do, beat up someone with that stupid hammer of hers?

SONIA: No…haven't you noticed she isn't here?

SONIC: You know, now that you mention it…I haven't seen much of her.

SONIA: Wonder why that is?

SONIC: I figured she was just busy…or maybe she got tired of not being able to catch me.

SONIA: Not quite…she's gone.

SONIC: Gone?! Gone where? Like, for good?

SONIA: No, not for good. At least, I hope not. We're trying to find out right now. She got a strange letter yesterday and Tails is trying to figure out where it's from.

SONIC: I see…you still have this letter?

SONIA: Tails does. There's no address on it or who wrote it or anything, just a set of coordinates.

SONIC: And Amy went?! Are you serious?

SONIA: It's something to do with her family…or so the letter said.

SONIC: Well, I think we need to find out where she's gone. She could be in danger.

SONIA: I gave her a week to get back to me with whatever she finds. If she doesn't call back in that time, I'm going looking for her.

SONIC: Well, when you do go, let me know. I'm coming with you.

SONIA: Fine.

Sonic then sped off heading for Tails' shop.

Amy and Rouge continued to walk until the path led them to a cliff. There was a bridge on it that led to the other side of the canyon, but it didn't look very stable.

ROUGE: You trust that thing?

AMY: I…It doesn't look very safe.

ROUGE: Hmmm….maybe it's not as bad as it looks.

AMY: I dunno…

ROUGE: I think I'll just fly to the other side. Two people on the bridge may break it for sure.

AMY: So, you're just gonna leave me out there by myself?

ROUGE: Thought you could handle it. You can take care of yourself, right?

AMY: ROUGE!

ROUGE: Learn to take a joke, girl. I'll fly next to you, alright?

Amy gingerly walked on the bridge. It seemed that it was pretty stable, but that was only because she was still on stable ground. Rouge started flying around the bridge. Looking down, there was nothing but certain death as the canyon stretched down into what appeared to be nothing.

Amy took one step after another and as calmly as she could, started to cross the bridge. Once she got to the middle, the bridge began to creek and moan, swiveling back and forth. Amy stopped as if to gain her footing.

AMY: Rouge?

ROUGE: I'm here! You're halfway there. Keep going!

Amy continued to walk while Rouge would fly under the bridge, inspecting it. Suddenly, Rouge stopped. Just ahead of Amy, there was a broken plank and the rope seemed to be very loose.

ROUGE: AMY, STOP!

Amy froze and looked up.

ROUGE: Go back…slowly.

Amy started walking backwards. The bridge started to creak louder and louder until one of the planks that she stepped out broke. Amy began to fall, but had her hands on the rope.

AMY: YAAAAHHHH!

ROUGE: You're good! You're ok! Keep walking back! Take your time!

Amy again walked backwards while the bridge creaked loudly. Rouge then saw the ropes began to break.

ROUGE: AMY!

AMY: WHAT?! WHAT DO I DO?!

Before Rouge could answer, the bridge split in half. Amy began a freefall. Rouge zoomed as fast as she could to catch her but was just out of reach.

AMY: AAAAHHHHH!

ROUGE: COME ON! COME ON!

Rouge could not catch up to her; however Amy was still holding on to the bridge ropes and swung to the other side of the cliff. She crash against the side of the cliff and swung there for a minute. Rouge caught up to her.

ROUGE: Don't let go!

AMY: Wasn't planning on it.

ROUGE: You have to get on my back!

AMY: Can you fly with me on there?

Rouge looked up. There was no way she was strong enough to carry someone on her back and climb that high.

ROUGE: Uh…

AMY: Look, I think I can climb using these ropes. Just stay behind me.

ROUGE: And if the rest of the bridge breaks?!

AMY: That's what you're behind me for!

Amy started to vertically climb up the rope, using all of her strength to get up as fast as possible while Rouge was right behind her, flying up as she went.

The plan worked, but Rouge had a funny feeling. She flew up to the top of the cliff to see the bridge getting ready to give way. Amy was out of time. Rouge flew down.

ROUGE: You have to hurry! The bridge is about to collapse down.

AMY: I'm tired. My arms hurt.

ROUGE: MOVE GIRL!

Amy continued to climb up the bridge while Rouge held her by the waist. The bridge then gave away and Rouge immediately felt Amy's weight go straight to her arms. Rouge started to fall but begin flapping her wings as hard as she could.

ROUGE: Come on! COME ON!

Finally, the currents began to work in her favor. Rouge started flying up, although at a very slow place. Amy continued trying to climb mainly out of fear.

Rouge started to feel her strength give way. Any more time and she would end up dropping Amy. But, they were almost to the top of the cliff.

AMY: Come on, Rouge! We're almost home! Just a little more!

ROUGE: AAAAAHHHHH! *#*&$#!

Rouge summoned all the strength she had to push her over the edge. Amy grabbed the edge of the cliff and hugged it, allowing Rouge to flip her over the edge. Then Rouge crashed onto the soft ground.

They made it. Amy got up and ran over to Rouge.

AMY: You alright?

ROUGE: Yeah…*pant* *pant*…just a little tired *pant*.

AMY: That was great! I…I'm sorry for yelling out you earlier…

ROUGE: Oh…*pant*…I have to save you…*pant* from dying to get some…*pant* respect!? I see how…*pant*…it is.

Rouge and Amy started laughing at this. After a few minutes, Rouge felt alright and they began to walk again.

They continued on until the sun was almost down.

ROUGE: Are you sure those coordinates are right?!

AMY: They're right here.

ROUGE: Well, we're in the area now and I don't see anything!

AMY: Are we in the exact spot though?

Rouge checked her watch and looked.

ROUGE: No…but if something we're here we'd be able to see it by now.

Amy and Rouge was standing in the middle of an empty field.

ROUGE: They led you to nowhere, Amy. It's nothing out here! We almost died for this!

AMY: Crap!

Rouge was pacing back and forth angrily while Amy looked at the ground.

AMY: Rouge, let's just go-

*RRRRRROOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR*

The sound of the loud horn made both of them stop.

ROUGE: What…was that?

AMY: It came from over there.

Amy and Rouge ran toward the direction they heard it from. There was another forest, but it was shorter. They continued to run and run until they ended up on the other side. And then they stopped. They both were bewildered at what they saw. And then bewilderment turned to fear.

AMY: What…is…this?

ROUGE: Amy, whatever you got going on…I hope it's worth all this.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Smoke on the Water

War of the Roses Episode 3 – Smoke on the Water

In front of Amy and Rouge, there was what seemed to be a bustling town near a beautiful lake. The trouble is that at this time, everything was on fire. People were running back and forth trying to find a way to put out the flames while other people ran out of sheer panic. Amy and Rouge started to feel their the fear run through their veins as they almost couldn't believe the sight that was playing right in front of their eyes. One of the villagers ran up to them and started yelling.

VILLAGER: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU JUST WATCHING US BURN?!

ROUGE: WE JUST GOT HERE!

VILLAGER: HELP US! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!

Rouge started to get mad, but then stopped and realized that she couldn't be too mad considering this man was watching his whole village burn to the ground. She put aside her feelings and flew off, looking for any source of water or at least a way to bring some water from the lake to the flames. Amy ran in the same direction looking for any water sources as well. Amid all of the people that were bumping into her and blocking her way, she still managed to keep her balance as the flames from the little cottage houses and small wood factories were licking at her.

Amy looked around for anything she could, but became frustrated when she couldn't find any source of water. Unless it was a well with a bucket or the lake, there was nothing that seemed like it would deliver a lot of water to put out the flames. Finally, she grabbed a person that was running away from the flames and began to question him.

AMY: You! Where do you get your water?!

VILLAGER: There isn't any! We're looking for more right now!

AMY: What about fire extinguishers! You have any of those?

VILLAGER: No! She wouldn't allow us any! Let me go!

AMY: I'm trying to help you?! Do you have anything that will help put out these flames?

VILLAGER: There may be something, but none of us dare go into there!

AMY: SHOW ME!

The villager led Amy to a nearby storage house. It looked to be heavily locked and at one point looked like it was guarded. Amy tried to open the door, but the boards that were covering it were too strong. Angrily, Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer and began smashing it against the door. After hearing a loud crack, Amy smashed against it again. The door began to give way and Amy smashed harder and harder until the door caved in, sending flints of wood flying towards her. She quickly brushed them away and ran inside the shed.

At first, she didn't see anything useful. But then, what appeared to be a water hose caught her eye. She ran over to it to see what it was. It was a water hose. She grabbed it and ran outside. Now, if only she could find something to hook it up to.

VILLAGER: You're not supposed to have that! You'll get in trouble!

AMY: Where is your water at? There must be a pipe somewhere around here! Or a faucet!

VILLAGER: I can't tell you!

AMY: Look, you, if you don't tell me right now, I'll…

ROUGE: AMY! OVER HERE!

Amy looked up to see Rouge flying in front of a large building. Amy sneered at the villager and then ran off in that direction. In front of the building, she found a water faucet popping up from the ground and quickly attached the hose to it. Then, she turned on the water. The water sprayed with a strong force from the other side. Amy began to point it upward. While it was doing a good job on that side of the village, the hose wasn't long enough to reach everywhere else. Many people ran up to her with buckets in their hand. Amy began to fill up the buckets as they ran back to throw them on the flames.

Then, out of nowhere, a large water cannon started shooting a strong jet stream of fire-quenching liquid on the flaming village. Amy stopped as she wasn't sure where the water was coming from. The jet stream almost hit Rouge and she quickly landed and ran up to Amy, looking just as confused as she was.

ROUGE: What the…?

AMY: You said it. Where is that water coming from?

Rouge followed the water trail and it led to the giant building they were both standing in front of.

ROUGE: Over there!

Amy turned to see the building clearly for the first time. Only, it wasn't just any building. It was a beautiful white castle like mansion with red trim. The water cannon was coming from a tower that was standing in front of the structure. Amy looked with awe for a moment, and then went to the faucet to turn it off. She dropped the hose and stared at the building for a moment.

AMY: You mean to tell me that they had water that could've put this fire out from the start? They just let this place burn!

ROUGE: Seems that way, don't it?

Amy then turned around to notice that the many villagers were looking directly at them. Rouge turned to see the same thing.

VILLAGER #1: You were very brave, ma'am. But, I think that you may be in far greater trouble than you know.

AMY: Trouble? For helping you guys stop a fire?

VILLAGER #2: No…for stealing water from our Royalty.

AMY: Stealing water?! What kind of….!? I wasn't stealing anybody's water!

VILLAGER #1: And, you used Royal property without the Queen's permission!

AMY: Oh really?! And how long was this fire going on before your 'Queen' decided to finally put it out, huh?

VILLAGER #2: The fire raged for about 1 hour, I'd imagine. It was a small grain fire that…got out of control. But, she didn't stop it because it was our fault and we needed to be taught a lesson.

ROUGE: Excuse me?! Did you just hear yourself? Taught a lesson?!

AMY: What kind of Queen is this?

VILLAGER #1: She is never to be questioned…only obeyed. That is our law here. Please, we can protect you, but you will have to come with us.

AMY: I'm not afraid of any Queen!

VILLAGER #1: If they find out you did this, they will punish us all…especially the one who told you about the royal property. You must come with us. We can hide you both.

ROUGE: Maybe we should go ahead and do it until we know what we're dealing with.

Amy agreed and the two followed the villager to a nearby hut. It was relatively unharmed. Amy and Rouge were both put in a nearby closet. Shoved in the small space, they listened closely for any noises or conversation.

ROUGE: You know…I was supposed to be on vacation, just minding my own business. Next thing you know, I find myself trapped in a closet in the middle of bizarro world with you.

AMY: Could be worse.

ROUGE: How? How could it be worse?

AMY: You could be trapped in a tube for a few thousand years and then wake up saying stupid crap like, 'I'm da ultimate life form!' every five minutes.

Rouge became silent, and then started laughing hysterically.

ROUGE: He does sound like that, don't he? HA HA HA HA!

AMY: _'Respect muh powah, cuz I'm duh ultimate lifeform. Duh! Duh! Duh!'_

ROUGE: HA HA HA HA HA!

AMY: I got one, I got one! *grabs her nose to talk in a nasally voice* _'Gotta speed, keed! You got any chili dogs?!'_

ROUGE: Can't…HA HA HA…breathe….HA HA HA…

*BAM BAM BAM BAM*

VILLAGER #1: KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE, YOU TWO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIDING!

Amy and Rouge shut up quickly. But, Amy starts making fun of the Villager with Rouge trying to stifle laughter. But, the next voice they heard made every hint of that laughter go away.

?: WHERE ARE THEY! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR BREAKING INTO MY SHED!

AMY: Uh-oh.

Amy and Rouge listened closely as the people tried to explain what happened.

VILLAGER #3: You're highness…begging your pardon, but, we, we had to break into there in order to stop the fire.

QUEEN: Uh-huh! Didn't I tell you maggots not to touch any royal property without my permission! DIDN'T I!

VILLAGER #3: But, the fire was burning everything up!

QUEEN: You worthless worms have no faith in your queen, do you?! You didn't have any faith that I would stop the fire! All these years of me taking care of you and you STILL don't believe!

VILLAGER #3: We believe, Queen, we believe!

QUEEN: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, SCUM!

VILLAGER #3: Your majesty…Your highness…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

QUEEN: Humph. The Queen forgives you…This time. As for whoever broke into my shed and stole my water, they had better turn themselves in by sundown or else every here is gonna pay! This I command!

VILLAGER #3: Yes, your majesty, we will find whoever did it and we will bring them to you.

QUEEN: You had better do so…because if you don't, all rations will be withheld for a week and there will be night work done by everyone in the village until they are found!

VILLAGER #3: But…Your Highness…!

QUEEN: You all are just lucky the Factory is full right now! You, my privileged children, I must confess I am disappointed in you. I thought I had taught you better than this. I've given you the best land in my entire kingdom, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!

VILLAGER #3: Please, your highness, PLEASE! WE'LL FIND THEM! HAVE MERCY!

QUEEN: Mercy?! MERCY! I SHOW NOTHING BUT MERCY! I AM COMPASSIONATE AND MERCIFUL! I AM KIND AND BEAUTIFUL! ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT MERCIFUL?!

VILLAGER #3: NO, YOUR HIGHNESS, NO. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!

QUEEN: GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!

VILLAGER #3: PLEASE, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THIS WAY! YOUR HIGHNESS! PLEASE!

The man screams were silenced with a hard hit to the head.

QUEEN: Good. I was tired of his whining anyway.

The guards drag the man off towards the mansion.

QUEEN: Let this be a lesson for the rest of you. I want the criminals found and brought before my feet before sundown…and I want my shed rebuilt before the start of the work week. Do you all understand!?

PEOPLE: Yes, our Queen!

QUEEN: NO I DON'T THINK YOU DO! If you did you wouldn't be here sniveling in front of me, you'd be out looking for the criminals and cleaning this place up!

The people quickly disbursed going this way and that way while the Queen and her entourage turned around and headed back towards the mansion.

A villager quickly went back to the door that Amy and Rouge was hiding in and opened it. Both of them fell out because they were listening so hard.

AMY: Ow!

ROUGE: Warn us next time you do something like that, idiot!

VILLAGER #1: Can I please just have ONE day where some woman is not yelling at me? Just ONE?!

AMY: Who was that? What was going on out there?

VILLAGER #1: That was our Queen. She owns and rules everything in this kingdom.

ROUGE: You just call her the Queen. She doesn't have a name?

VILLAGER #1: She does…you just aren't allowed to speak it without her permission.

ROUGE: Geez, man. What are you allowed to do?

VILLAGER #1: Her bidding, and only that.

AMY: What does she mean by night work and rations?

VILLAGER #1: Night work is exactly what it sounds like. We will have to work all night with only a few hours for rest. She could make that last anywhere from a few days to…well…whenever it fancies her to stop. Can you imagine trying to farm a field or build something with nothing but the moon to light your way?

AMY: She doesn't even give you flashlights?

VILLAGER #1: No. Her logic is that the eyes provide enough light to get all the work done.

ROUGE: Sounds like a real charmer, I tell you.

VILLAGER #1: And the rations pertain to food and water. Lately, we've been doing well to get full course meals that were of okay quality. However, we may end up going back to eating nothing but bread and water…if she feeds us at all.

AMY: This lady sounds like a tyrant. Why is it you all haven't tried to get her off the throne?

VILLAGER #1: Because…she is the last member of the royal family and the one that the last queen put in charge before she died?

AMY: So?

VILLAGER #1: She knows all the secrets of that house and she's the only one that really knows how to keep us safe. None of us know how to deal with other countries or cities. Heck, none of us has even really been outside of this village. On top of that, she has a ruthless police force that is known for stopping all rebellions…or even any thoughts of them.

AMY: I see…

ROUGE: I don't! She keeps you safe and yet treats you all like dogs. I'm sorry, but I think I would've rather died than lived like this.

VILLAGER #1: Many people have.

ROUGE: Eh?

AMY: She kills people?

VILLAGER #1: Well, we don't actually see her do it. All we know is that when you are captured by her is the last time anyone ever hears from you. We have to presume that they are dead or at least imprisoned forever.

AMY: That's terrible!

VILLAGER #1: Look, you must leave here. If they find you, the Queen may do something far worse than we've ever imagined. It's one thing to have someone from within committing a crime, but strangers…that's a whole different story.

AMY: Well, I'm afraid I can't leave. I was called here.

VILLAGER #1: What? Who called you?

AMY: That's what I'd like to know.

Amy hands the letter over to the villager, who reads it. Then, he hands the letter back to Amy.

VILLAGER #1: These are indeed our coordinates. Someone did lead you both here. Well, Rosy the Rascal, it's nice to make your acquaintance…I suppose.

AMY: And you are…?

VILLAGER #1: Oh, where's my manners. My name is Francis.

ROUGE: Nice to meet you, Frank.

FRANCIS: Um…Errmm…Francis. It's Francis.

AMY: Oh, well, Frank is just a nickname for Francis. But, she should've asked first before calling you that *looks at Rouge and grits her teeth* RIGHT?!

ROUGE: Yeah, yeah, whatever…Francis. Never knew of a boy who liked to be called that.

FRANCIS: I didn't see your name on the letter. Who are you?

ROUGE: I'm Rouge the Bat, better known as the Treasure Hunter Rouge!

FRANCIS: Treasure Hunter? Oh…so you're a Thief!

AMY: BAH HA HA HA!

ROUGE: No, FRANK! TREA—SURE-HUN-TER! I don't steal!

FRANCIS: Where I come from, Treasure Hunter is just a nice way of saying thief…or a woman who only dates men for their treasures.

AMY: OOOOH! BURN!

ROUGE: Your name is about to be mud if you don't shut up!

FRANCIS: Oh, you must be more of the explorer type?

ROUGE: What do you mean?

FRANCIS: Explorers go to ancient temples and ruins to find treasure there.

ROUGE: Then, that's what I am.

AMY: giggle

ROUGE: It's not funny, Pinky!

AMY: Ok. It's not.

Amy turns her head and starts chuckling.

FRANCIS: Well, Miss Amy and Miss Rouge…I suppose we need to find out who gave you this letter. But, tell me, if it is only asking for Miss Amy…then what are you doing here?

ROUGE: Moral support.

FRANCIS: The letter stated for her to come alone. You shouldn't be here.

Rouge became silent. She noticed that the man was becoming more and more suspicious.

AMY: I will meet the person who sent me this letter alone, but I couldn't get here by myself. She helped me. She is a friend, so everything is ok.

FRANCIS: Well, she did help with the fire… Alright, you two can stay here until we can find out who wrote this letter. I'll ask around to see if anyone knows anything. But, by sundown, if no one admits to it…you must leave this place.

AMY: Does this place have a name?

ROUGE: No, no, wait. Let me guess. You're not allowed to tell us, right?

FRANCIS: Well, no one can ever doubt your intelligence.

ROUGE: Son of a…

FRANCIS: …Or your beauty.

Rouge pauses and then smirks.

ROUGE: Well played, Frank. Well played.

FRANCIS: The Queen is gone for now, so you can relax yourselves while I go out and ask about this.

AMY: Can I trust you? You're not gonna go rat us out to the Queen are you?

FRANCIS: Can I trust you? You're not going to steal any of my belongings or ransack my house are you?

AMY: Hmmm…good point.

FRANCIS: There would be no benefit to me giving you up to the Queen. Actually, it may be more at my peril. Because then, I'd be accused of harboring strangers…which is also a crime.

ROUGE: Everything is a crime here, isn't it?

FRANCIS: No…not everything. If you want worship the Queen, you could do that all day long. Working isn't a crime. Ummm…breathing is ok as long as she doesn't here you. That's pretty much it.

ROUGE: Sad…

FRANCIS: Such as life. Stay here. I'll ask around.

AMY: Hey, before you go…you got any food?

FRANCIS: You are welcome to anything you find.

Francis walks off with the letter in hand.

AMY: Well, what now?

Rouge finds the nearest chair and sits down in it. She stares at Amy while crossing her legs calmly.

ROUGE: Chill.

SONIC: Well, did you find anything?

Tails looks closely at the fingerprint on the letter. He zoomed in as the analysis finished up. Then, he looked at the screen with the results on it.

TAILS: Hmmm…well, this letter definitely comes from somewhere in the country. Not a large city at all. The air is fresh and clean there and it seems to have a wide variety of plants there.

SONIC: Well, that could be anywhere!

TAILS: True…but do you know anywhere else that has an abundance of roses?

SONIC: Roses?

TAILS: I'm detecting many traces of roses on this fingerprint. Whoever wrote this must be in constant contact with them. That's about the best I can do right now.

SONIC: So, no clue as to where this came from.

TAILS: Like you said, it could be from anywhere. Funny thing is, I don't know of too many places that have a lot of roses.

SONIC: Well, I guess we'll start looking in places where there are rose gardens or rose bushes.

TAILS: No Sonic, I mean this place is literally littered with roses. Like, they're all over the place. It's not just a rose bush or two…it's as common as grass on the ground.

SONIC: Oh…ok. I don't know of any place like that.

TAILS: Me neither. I guess we may just have to wait until Sonia follows these coordinates. Give it a few more days for Amy to call, and then we can just ask her where she is.

SONIC: If she calls…

TAILS: Sonic, you're not worried about her…are you?

SONIC: I'd like to know what's going on.

TAILS: Aww, that's sweet. I knew you cared about her.

SONIC: Oh shut up.

TAILS: Nothing to be ashamed about. I just…wish you…

SONIC: What?

TAILS: Nothing…never mind. I'll keep looking and let you know if I find something else.

SONIC: Ok buddy. I guess I'll busy myself with something else in the meantime. But, call me the minute you find something, alright?

Tails agreed as Sonic zoomed off into the distance. Tails was a little jealous that Sonic seemed to care about Amy, but in the end he was also glad that he was coming to his senses. Still, a part of him wished that Sonic cared about him like that. Tails decided to go to the gym to work out some of his stress while waiting for any new developments…

It was getting close to sundown. Amy and Rouge were both asleep in different chairs. Francis then walked in with another man. Rouge heard them, but didn't stir. She opened her eyes just slightly while she observed the man and Francis looking at Amy.

FRANCIS: Are you sure this is her?

?: I really hope so. Thank you for bringing me here.

FRANCIS: So, you were the one that wrote this letter!

?: I did. I never did think that I would ever see her again, though. It truly is uncanny. She so much more mature now, but this has to be her.

Rouge silently got up and snuck up behind the two men but stayed silent.

FRANCIS: Shall I awaken her?

?: No…let her sleep for now. I will stay the night if you don't mind and I'll be here to talk to her in the morning.

FRANCIS: I must tell you that she didn't come alone. She has an accomplice? A treasure hunter.

?: What? I told her to come alone! Who is it?

FRANCIS: Right over-

Francis and the man turned around to see Rouge standing right behind them.

FRANCIS: YAAAHH!

ROUGE: Hello, boys!

?: What the devil? A bat?

ROUGE: Yep.

?: My blood is old and tainted…you would want this, would you?

Rouge then lets her fangs down and gets a maniacal look in her eyes.

ROUGE (with a fake Transylvanian accent): Mmm…blood…come in and give me your neck…I haven't eaten in a few millennia…HA! HA! HA! HA!

?: NO! PLEASE DON'T!

The man crumples up on the ground, covering his neck. Amy groggily wakes up.

ROUGE: Oh my…get up dude. I'm not a vampire bat…at least I don't think.

The man quickly stands up.

?: I knew that. I was just…startled by your appearance.

ROUGE: BLEH!

Rouge put her hands up as if she was going to attack the man.

?: GGGHHH! DON'T DO THAT!

ROUGE: I swear…

AMY: What's with all the noise?

ROUGE: Amy, wake up. Frankie and Coward here was looking at you sleep and talking about you.

AMY: What? Who are you?

?: My name is Ambrose. Are you Rosy the Rascal?

AMY: Why does everyone keep calling me that?

AMBROSE: It is you! Your voice, your face…I can't believe it. After all these years.

Amy then sits up and looks at Ambrose.

AMY: Did you write that letter?

AMBROSE: Yes, milady. I did. I brought you here under the most urgent of calls.

Amy puts her face into her hand and rubs her eyes.

AMY: Ok...start at the beginning. What do you want with me?

AMBROSE: To give you your rightful inheritance.

AMY: Inheritance?!

AMBROSE: Yes. Well, actually, no. You see…I can't give you your rightful inheritance. You have to take it. And it's very urgent that you do this. The fate of this kingdom rests with your ability to.

AMY: It does?

AMBROSE: Yes. You see, I am Lord Ambrose…assistant to the Queen of this Kingdom. I am her adviser and have been in charge of her rearing since she took the throne. For the past five years, she has ruled over this place and while it looks very beautiful on the outside…I can assure you that life here is anything but tranquil.

AMY: Oh believe me, we know. We've met the Queen.

AMBROSE: What? How is that possible?

AMY: Well, we didn't exactly meet her. We were hiding while she was telling everyone what scum they are.

AMBROSE: That is only a taste of what we have to go through. The people here are tired. The time for change must happen now.

AMY: I still don't see what I have to do with all this, though.

AMBROSE: How can you not! You're the only one that can save us from that insane Queen's rule?! Don't you know anything!?

AMY: NO I DON'T! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS HAS TO DO WITH ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF THIS PLACE!

Ambrose stopped and looked at her with sorrow.

AMBROSE: Poor girl…no one has told you anything. They kept everything from you, didn't they? You didn't recognize the house that you took the water from?

AMY: No! Was I supposed to?

AMBROSE: You don't recognize anything about this place?!

AMY: NO! NO! NO!

AMBROSE: Rosy…this place…this is your hometown.

Amy stopped and looked at him.

AMY: What?

AMBROSE: This place…is where you were born. This is your home.

AMY: This looks nothing like my home! I don't recognize a thing here!

AMBROSE: The years have changed us all. But, this is still your home! And the house that you took the water from…that was the House of Rosetta.

AMY: ROSETTA?! Now I know you're lying! The House of Rosetta wasn't a mansion and it didn't look like this! You brought me here on a lie!

AMBROSE: I swear to you, it's the truth. Look at this!

Ambrose pulled out an old photo. Amy looked at it and gasped. It was a younger her. There was also another young girl sitting beside her. They looked almost alike. It was a black and white photo, so they both looked as if they were the same color. On the bottom of the photo, it said:

"Rosy the Rascal and -, House of Rosetta"

Amy looked up at the man.

AMY: Where did you get this?

AMBROSE: The ancient library within Rosetta. All records of you were destroyed…except for this. This is the only record of you we have. But, with this record gives us hope.

Amy was about to ask another question, until she noticed Rouge with a confused smile as she was standing in the corner.

AMY: Why are you smiling like that?

ROUGE: Because I have no idea what's going on.

AMBROSE: Then, please, sit down and I will explain everything.

Rouge comes over and sits by Amy.

FRANCIS: Aren't you worried about who this lady is?

AMBROSE: As long as she's not a vampire, that's all I need to know for right now.

Rouge winks at him and lets out a tiny hiss. Amy slaps her arm while looking straight ahead.

AMBROSE: I thought that this had failed, but yet here you are. You've grown to be quite the young lady.

Amy smiled at this statement, but still had a look of seriousness on her face.

FRANCIS: It's almost sundown. What will we do about the Queen?

AMBROSE: Send the two men who agreed to take the fall to the Queen. That should buy us some time until I inform Rosy of who she really is. We can't be seen right?

FRANCIS: No, I made sure of that. Guards will be here all night to alert us.

AMBROSE: Good. I'm pretty sure that Rosy here will be the last person on this planet she'd ever want to see.

ROUGE: Wow, Amy. Looks like you're a bad mutha-.

AMY: Shut your mouth.

Rouge giggled at this and then straightens up. Francis covered up all the windows with curtains and Ambrose lit a candle and placed it on a nearby table and then took a seat. Then, he clasped his hands together.

AMBROSE: What I'm going to say to you will sound crazy. Nevertheless it is the truth. This is the reason why you've been called here. Are you prepared to hear it?

AMY: I'm ready. So, tell me: Who am I?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Herstory

War of the Roses Episode 4 - Herstory

Ambrose looked intently at Amy and Rouge as the candle flickered gently on the nearby table. He let out a heavy sigh and then began…

AMBROSE: Many years ago, this kingdom that you see before you didn't exist. It was a small town, even smaller than it is now, and it consisted of mostly families and hard-working folk. We didn't have much here, but it was enough to keep food in our bellies and a roof over our heads. Things went this way for quite a while…until a brilliant young man by the name of Darcy Rose came up with an idea that would change everything in our village and make him the richest man here in the process. Upon a trip in town, he carried some of his home grown roses with the intent to hand them off to a girl he was dating at the time. On the train to the city, the roses made the train so fragrant that everyone started to ask about them. We here are used to the smell of the fragrant flower, but others said they had never seen or smelt anything quite like them. They demanded to know where he got them. Of course, he told them that he had grown them himself. Then, they demanded some of their own. This gave Darcy an idea.

Darcy went on to see his sweetheart Heather later that day. While they were out, he told her of his plan to start selling roses in the city, thinking there would be a good market for them. Though she didn't share his enthusiasm, she encouraged him to try. Heather returned with Darcy back here and would help him plant and cultivate the roses and then they would return back to the city to sell them. Darcy's plan worked. He began making more and more money. When he returned, he shared the secret with the entire village and we became part time botanists, along with everything else. This entire land was filled with that plant. It was like our entire town was one giant rose garden.

The money began to flow into the town with great speed and pretty soon everyone found themselves with more wealth than we knew what to do with. Darcy was praised with bringing wealth to the town. We were so grateful that we built a house for him, the largest in the village. Soon afterwards, Heather would become his wife and they both moved into that house.

ROUGE: BORING!

AMY: SHHH!

AMBROSE: As you may have guessed, however, with more money came many more problems. It wasn't long before others became very interested in our product. One group in particular was very interested in our town. And when I say interested, I don't mean that they wanted to go into business with us. I mean that they planned to take us over and take all the profits for themselves. This group represented the Kingdom of the Green Hills. They kept badgering us to let them speak to our leader…which was impossible because we had none. Regardless, every time we tried to tell them this, they would threaten us with immediate destruction if we didn't produce a leader.

Darcy saves the day again, this time pretending to be our King. With Heather by his side as Queen, he meets with the Green Hills King and they began to negotiate trade deals between our roses and whatever they agreed to bring into our village. In reality, this was just a ploy to see how strong and organized we were. Green Hills was sizing us up the entire time and had no intent to trade with us at all. Darcy figured this out and informed all of us that we had to defend ourselves at all costs.

Knowing that we would be crushed, we prepared ourselves anyway. We waited for the day that they would invade us…that they would take away everything we had worked hard for. But…that day never came. For whatever reason, the Green Hills King never attacked us. All credit went to Darcy for scaring them away and we made him a King for real. That day, he became the closest thing to a leader we had.

For the next few years, everything was peaceful. We never did try to find out why the Green Hills King never attacked. We really didn't care, even though we stayed vigilant and built a decent army just in case they or anyone else tried anything similar. Improvements were made on Darcy's House and it grew ever more lavish. However, the people didn't mind because they had their own wealth. Those were happy times.

It was sometime after this that Heather had given birth to their first child. Her name was Rosetta. Darcy then decided to call his home 'Rosetta's House' after her. Rosetta was to be the next Queen in line after her mother. Rosetta was a very happy but irresponsible person. She always seemed to get in trouble over and over again and became quite spoiled. Still, the people liked her well enough. Heather then had given birth to another child, this one called Lia. Lia looked up to her big sister and tried to follow in her footsteps every step of the way. They were close for a while.

Then, one day, a man on a black horse rode into town, seemingly bringing a storm with him. No one knew who he was, and they didn't trust him at all. He requested to see Darcy…who by this time had matured to be a very fair and well liked King. The man's name was Sunset the Hedgehog.

AMY: What?!

ROGUE: Whoa….this just got a lot more interesting…

AMY: You don't suppose he's…

ROGUE: Wait a minute, let the man finish…

AMBROSE: Sunset's purpose was to attempt to woo his way into the Rose family for his own personal gain. He came here offering to be a viable suitor to the family. Being of about the same age as Rosetta, this made perfect sense. Sunset was from a royal family himself and knew the ins and outs of monarchy, but Darcy didn't know anything about how to deal with this. Sunset told him that it wouldn't be good for his kingdom if he allowed any of his daughters to marry someone that didn't have royal blood. Only fellow monarchs should be allowed anywhere near the throne. Also, Sunset informed him that it was very common for royalty to get married at this young of an age.

Darcy thought about this for a night and then introduced him to both Rosetta and Lia. Sunset greeted both daughters…but found himself more attracted to Lia than to Rosetta. However, Lia was too young to even go there with, so Sunset started to focus his attention on Rosetta. Sunset pulled out all the stops to woo Rosetta. But, what he soon found out was that Rosetta was smitten with him upon first sight.

Sunset then detailed a plan with Darcy for a possible wedding. In exchange for Rosetta's hand in marriage, Darcy would have full access to his kingdoms' army and treasury. The two kingdoms would become one and the richest king would control both kingdoms. Sunset then told him that his kingdom has fallen apart and that while they were still a country, they were poor and desperately looking for someone to align themselves with. Sunset assured Darcy that they would only be adding to the already vast wealth of his Kingdom.

Darcy seemed to be slightly unnerved by this. Something about it just didn't feel right. However, Heather was excited and told Darcy that he would be a fool if he didn't take the offer. Darcy still felt that he was selling off his daughter for the gain of the kingdom, but Rosetta told her father that she wanted to marry Sunset of her own free will. Seeing no real reason to say no, other than a sickening gut feeling, Darcy agrees and the two kingdoms united.

For many years afterwards, nothing happened. Darcy begins to wonder if he had been wrong about the whole thing as he sees nothing but prosperity all around him. Little did he know just how right he was. In the shadows, Sunset made many underground deals with Heather for parcels of the kingdom in exchange for money and jewels. Heather was promised more power if she went along with Sunset's plans, to which she agreed. When Rosetta found out about this, she went along with it as well. Both wife and daughter were planning on betraying the man who built this kingdom to what it was. It was only a matter of time before he would learn of this.

Then...one cold spring day…it happened. The King of Green Hills along with a small army paid a visit to our village. Darcy attempted to gather his men in order to defend the kingdom only to have the men inform him that they were no longer under his control. When Darcy asked why, they responded because he no longer paid them. Darcy went to the treasurer demanding to know the meaning of this, and the treasurer informed him that Darcy was completely broke and that all land now belonged to Sunset. Then Darcy found out that his wife sold all of the land to him and had become Queen Regnant of that area. Darcy was King in name only, but no longer had any real power.

Heather offered Darcy a deal…to remain as the figurehead of the kingdom and tell no one of what happened. If he did this, he could remain in the Rosetta house for the rest of his days and always be taken care of, but he would have no more power than a regular citizen. Darcy grudgingly agreed, under the condition that he was able to divorce Heather immediately. Heather granted this wish, stating that she no longer had any use or desire for him anyway and they became bitter enemies from that point.

Lia and Darcy began to get closer at this point, though Heather was still trying to train her in her ways of deception. A few months after this, Sunset and Rosetta were presented as the new King and Queen with Heather known as 'Queen of Roses', an honorary title that really meant nothing but was supposed to show the villagers that she was above the two. What did have meaning to it was Sunset taking the crown. It was only after the damage was done that we finally learned Sunset was the Green Hills King's son. And since Sunset owned everything, that meant that Green Hills owned everything as well. We were completely at their mercy.

Heather was rewarded for her loyalty and became an honorary member of the Green Hills monarchy. Darcy continued to be the outcast however, and eventually Heather grew tired of seeing him. That fall, Heather broke her promise to Darcy and banished him from Rosetta house. The people who liked Darcy loudly disagreed with this and swore their allegiance to him, leaving the village with him. Darcy swore that he would start a new town…one with no kings or queens and where everyone had freedom. Lia tried to go with him, but was stopped by Heather. Lia swore that whenever she did become Queen, she would go and find her father and bring him back here.

He was never heard from us again, and Lia would never become Queen.

Some years had passed and Lia became a very attractive maiden as well as a Princess. She was known to converse with the people and help them out on many projects around the town…while Rosetta was a Queen that was seen as aloof and distant. Hardly anyone saw her unless something was wrong or she wanted to yell at someone. Many people in the village already began calling Lia the Queen and she received more respect than Rosetta did, which angered her greatly.

It was around this time that she met a humble lumberjack named Lennox Arbor. One of the main rules of the monarchy was that there was to be no personal business between monarchy and commoners. Not only did Lia bend this rule, she completely broke it. She fell in love with Lennox and often spent nights at his house under the protection of the townspeople.

In the winter, it was announced that Rosetta was with child. Although the royals were excited about this, the townspeople did not really care though they pretended to. Just one week after this was announced, Lia found out that she was also with child, to which the townspeople celebrated greatly. Wanting to know if the townspeople were still excited about her daughter, Rosetta sent spies to the village to find out. To her horror, she found out that they were not talking about her child…but Lia's.

Lia then was forced to explain who the father was and why she ended up pregnant without being married first. Lia defiantly told them that it was Lennox who was the father and that she had no intention of marrying any royal person. When she took the crown, she would take it alone. The King of Green Hills was so angry with her for daring to take the crown alone and more so angry that she became pregnant with someone not of royal blood. Heather and Rosetta were furious at her.

Heather still had some sympathy for her youngest daughter, but rules were rules. Because Lia had fallen pregnant with a person of non-royal blood that meant either the child would have to leave or they both did. Lia refused to leave her child and Heather than decreed that Lia would never gain the crown.

They allowed that child to be born in Rosetta House, but as soon as she was able, Lia was banished from Rosetta House. Rosetta also gave birth to her child, whom is now our current Queen, Mya Rose.

Lia moved into Lennox's house and began life as a commoner. The child grew to be about 4 years old when I met her for the first time. Lennox was very proud of this little girl and bragged about her everywhere he went. Rosetta's final promise to her sister was that she would never force Lia out of the village until the child became of age or had shown that she was able to take care of herself. I, being appointed the new town historian, asked for the child's name.

Her name…her official name was Rosy Arbor. Lia did not want the Rose name to continue because she thought of it as a disgrace…but Lennox convinced her otherwise, saying that maybe she could change the image of that name and that it was still beautiful. Although Lia liked the name Rosy, she thought it would be redundant to name the child Rosy Rose…so she tried to think of another name. While trying to think of a name, Rosy tended to get into a lot of trouble with water. A villager was helping out with watching Rosy and she would always yell at the child 'No, Ami! No, Ami!' When Lia asked why she kept calling her 'Ami', the villager explained it was her language for 'Water'.

AMY: *gasp*

AMBROSE: Lia then began to call the child Amy…and her name was changed officially to Amy Rose. But, in the village, everyone continued to call her Rosy. In fact, Lennox called her 'Rosy the Rascal' because of her hyperactivity and tendency to get in a lot of trouble…and that name stuck.

Amy looked blankly at Ambrose as he revealed this piece of news.

AMBROSE: This means, that you…my dear Rosy…are of half-royal blood. It also means that you are our current Queen's cousin AND the only one who can really challenge her for the throne.

AMY: I…I don't remember any of this…that stupid Robotnik! I don't remember anything!

AMBROSE: Who?!

ROUGE: Um…never mind. Listen, are you sure about this? You're not just messing with her, are you?

AMBROSE: I have told nothing but the honest truth. Surely you must remember your parents?

AMY: I don't. The last thing I remember about this place was the name of Rosetta House and how it looked. I do remember going to Little Planet, but that's about it. It's all because of Robotnik wiping my memory.

AMBROSE: Then…you don't remember leaving your parents?

AMY: What?

AMBROSE: One day…when you became a pre-teen, you said something to your mother about a prophecy you had received from tarot cards you were playing with. You were convinced that this was true, but your mother was trying to tell it that it was all a game. You insisted though because the cards also told you that this prophecy was supposed to happen at a specific place and time. Against her better judgment, she let you go to this place with someone: a very large man with a big mustache. He stated to your parents that he had received the same prophecy and that it was really important that both of you be there. You both left.

AMY: I never ran away from home? I was taken? Who was the man that….OH MY GOD! IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN!

AMBROSE: There is more to this, I'm afraid. While you were gone, Rosetta had found out about it and decided to act against your parents. Reasoning that you had left the village and saying that was a sign that you were old enough to take care of yourself; your parents were banished from the village. Another promise was broken and now, Rosetta was assured that Mya would be the next in line to the throne with no other possible challengers.

AMY: I caused my parents to be kicked out of here? I did this?!

ROUGE: And all because of that stupid hedgehog that pretends like he don't want you anyway. Way to go, girl. *slow clap*

AMBROSE: I'm sorry to say, Rosy. But, yes. You're sudden departure was the catalyst that ended your parents' presence in our land. It wasn't your fault, how could you have known that this was going to happen?

AMY: It doesn't matter. *crying* I did this! It is my fault!

Amy got up and ran outside of the house, bawling in tears. Rouge ran after her and was able to grab her and hug her.

ROUGE: I know it's a messed up situation, but you've got to be quiet! We're still fugitives here!

AMY: It's all my fault, all my fault!

Amy hugged Rouge tightly as she cried into her chest. Rouge couldn't help but let a tear fall from her face.

ROUGE: You didn't know any better. You were just a dumb kid. We all make dumb mistakes, girl.

AMY: BAAAAHHHH!

ROUGE: SHHHH!

Rouge kept looking around for anyone who might've heard Amy crying. Then, she led her back inside.

AMBROSE: Were you heard?

ROUGE: I don't think so.

AMBROSE: Good.

Rouge walked with Amy back to Ambrose's side and they sat down.

AMBROSE: So…by now you can pretty much guess as to the reasons why we have called you here.

AMY: *sniffle* yes…I think so. *sniffle*

AMBROSE: Green Hills took everything of ours. Our land is under complete tyranny and Mya has gone completely mad with power. If we have any chance to survive…it would be because of you.

AMY: What happened to Sunset and the Green Hills King?

AMBROSE: The Green Hills Kingdom is no more. They were served the same fate as they served us by another entity. They only call themselves the Government.

Amy looked at Rouge, which caused her to look at the ceiling and began whistling.

AMBROSE: We were only saved because Rosetta was able to make a deal with the Government. Whatever that deal was, it has allowed us to keep our autonomy, but without a Queen that knows how to rule, it's all USELESS! She is killing us and making most wish that the Government had taken over.

Amy looked squarely at Rouge now. Rouge returned the look.

ROUGE *under gritted teeth*: Not now!

AMBROSE: Rosy the Rascal…I ask you now, from all the sincerity in my heart that I can muster. Will you help us?

?: That's quite enough!

FRANCIS: Who in the world!

?: Shut up!

A loud thud followed by Francis hitting the ground happened after the man screamed. Three men then lit up the room with their torches.

?: Well, well, well. Ambrose, I am very disappointed with you.

AMBROSE: Roswell…I should've known…

ROSWELL: Yes…but you didn't. Conspiring against our fair Queen, I see. And you of such a noble position, no less. Very disappointing.

AMBROSE: How can you be on her side, Roswell? You see what she's put this kingdom under. You see what she's doing to our people.

ROSWELL: OUR people?! HA HA HA! No, they are MY people! While I'm here protecting our people while they sleep, you are here conspiring with outsiders to take over the throne. I would call you a traitor, but you were never one of us to begin with, were you?

AMBROSE: I was here a lot longer than you, little boy.

ROSWELL: That's only because you told the best lies. As of this point, everyone here is under arrest. I'm letting you know right now, I'm not in the mood for any games. If you try something fancy, you will be put to sleep. Do I make myself clear?

ROGUE: Oh shut up. Ain't nobody scared of you.

ROSWELL: You should be.

ROGUE: Well, I'm not. So what you gonna do about it?

GUARD #1: The Queen said they are to be unharmed, Sir Roswell.

Roswell gritted his teeth for a moment and then scoffed.

ROSWELL: I'll ask you to cooperate with me. Don't make this any harder than it has to be.

AMY: Rouge, Please….not this way.

ROUGE: Fine…fine. I'm cool. But you and I, Mr. Roswell…we still got unfinished business.

ROSWELL: You will refer to me as Sir Roswell and that's only when I'm speaking to you, peasant!

ROUGE: Oh *&$& NO!

Rouge started to kick at Roswell, but Amy grabbed her and held her down. The Guard then walked over in front of Roswell and drew his weapon!

FRANCIS: NOT IN MY HOUSE!

Everyone stopped.

ROSWELL: You had better tell them to cooperate, or else we will destroy everything in here! The easy way is so much simpler…and cleaner.

ROUGE: Alright, alright! We'll do things the easy way! Fine!

Rouge got up and walked in front of the group with Amy behind her.

ROSWELL: You two as well, let's go.

Ambrose and Francis walked out with Roswell and the two guards following behind.

They walked through the outside field of roses. Rouge started to calm down as she began to smell the flowers. Amy started to think happier thoughts in an effort to calm herself down.

AMY: It's so beautiful out here. Smells wonderful! And these flowers here… they're really pretty. Even in the night, I can see their beauty. Can't you see them, Amy?

ROUGE: Yep.

AMY: This place would be nice if it wasn't for the idiots walking behind us. I really like these flowers, though. They're so nice, so vivid…

ROUGE: They're fake.

AMY: What? How? How can you tell?

ROUGE: I can feel them against my leg. It's all plastic. You can't feel them? You're wearing a dress.

Amy intentionally paid close attention as she let a flower caress her leg.

AMY: You're right, they are fake! Stupid thing almost cut me!

ROUGE: I'm willing to bet that's not the only thing that is fake around here.

Amy and the others walked up to the front door of the mansion and were led in by Roswell and the guards. At the front gate, there was a large staircase that led up to a large painted picture on the wall. On that picture was a young woman who had a strong resemblance to Amy. She was wearing a crown and sported a slightly angry smile. She was also of a deeper pink color.

Rouge studied the painting and then chuckled.

ROUGE: Cousins, huh? Sure you're not sisters?

AMY: She looks just like me?

ROSWELL: No she doesn't.

AMY: How do you figure?

ROSWELL: Our Queen is not that ugly.

ROUGE: OHHH! HA HA HA HA!

AMY: I'll show YOU ugly!

GUARD #1: The Queen is not in her chambers, Sir Roswell.

ROSWELL: I see…then there is only one other place she could be. Come on, all of you! Hope you're all ready to…sweat! Ha ha ha! I made a funny!

ROUGE (faking): Ha ha ha ha!

After faking, Rouge abruptly stopped and stared blankly at Roswell.

ROSWELL: Well, at least other people enjoy my sense of humor.

ROUGE: Imaginary friends don't count.

AMY: *giggle*

Roswell ignored her and rolled his eyes as he opened another door and led them down a dark hallway. In the distance, you could hear machines, bells and whistles going off every few seconds. As they continued to walk, you could hear the noises get louder and louder. And then…BOOM!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. No Bad News

War of the Roses Episode 5 – No Bad News

The factory exploded with a loud sound as one of the gears fell off of a nearby machine and nearly crushed Amy, who screeched and moved out of the way. Roswell looked back at Amy with a chuckle and sneer on his face.

ROSWELL: Afraid of a little toy, are we?

AMY: That thing almost killed me!

ROSWELL: You're being paranoid and silly. That thing came nowhere near you. Now, don't move again.

Amy didn't say anything after this but scowled at Roswell, who returned a smile and looked back at the machine. A worker frantically came running towards Roswell and got down on one knee.

ROSWELL: What happened?

WORKER: I'm sorry, sir. The machine has been overloaded…we can no longer use this! I've tried to tell my superiors, but they just wouldn't listen!

ROSWELL: Spare me your excuses. That machine is brand new, I saw to the installation of it myself!

WORKER: Sir, that machine was bought five years ago! It's been running none stop since then!

ROSWELL: Are you questioning me?

WORKER: No, n-n-n- NO! Sir, I'm just informing you!

ROSWELL: It sure sounds like you were questioning me!

WORKER: NO! Please! I've just come to ask for your noble advice! We have a quota to meet tonight! With this machine down, we won't be able to satisfy it!

ROSWELL: Yes, you will. All you have to do is put whatever it was on that machine to another one that works! Simple, yes?

WORKER: But…that will overload another machine! We…we couldn't do that! It would explode!

ROSWELL: Whose problem is that?

WORKER: Sir…if….you don't…

ROSWELL: Look, it's not my duty to tell you how to do your job. You're the workers, you figure it out!

WORKER: But! We can't…!

ROSWELL: Then, I guess you're gonna have to find another way! Get out of my sight before I have your reported!

WORKER: Y—yes—sir….

The worker slowly walked away and returned to what appeared to be an assembly line.

The group was standing in the entrance of a factory. The sign on the front said that this was a 'flower shop', but in reality it looked more like a sweat shop. People seemed to be working non-stop assembling, pounding, gluing and checking a product that Amy and Rouge couldn't quite see at the time. As they were lead through the factory, Amy managed to get a quick glimpse of what they were making.

AMY: Roses?

ROUGE: What?

AMY: They're making roses!

ROSWELL: Genius, isn't it? This place ran out of naturally growing roses years ago. Since we are known for our flowers, our queen had the brilliant idea that if we couldn't grow them anymore, we'll make them! And then we sell them to all nearby cities and even some agencies. If you've ever bought a bouquet of flowers recently, they came from us.

AMY: And making plastic roses nets enough money for this kingdom to survive?

ROSWELL: Who said they were plastic, dear? These roses are made from the finest silk and cotton. No one can ever tell the difference because they die just like actual roses…and they smell like them, too!

AMY: Silk?

ROSWELL: Oh yes. This is just assembly. What you're seeing is the finished product. We haven't even gotten to where our ingredients come from.

AMY: Do I wanna know?

ROSWELL: You probably don't, but you're gonna find out anyway. And that's because that is where your new home is going to be, I'm sure.

Roswell led them to a very open area of the factory. In the front, there was a long solid metal door that was closed. On the other end of the hall, there was an empty throne next to the exit doors.

Then, after a few minutes, the solid door vertically went up to reveal a dark room with smoke and mist coming out of it. And out of the room walked out a beautiful but mean looking young girl…who had a spitting resemblance to Amy. She walked out with a ferocious walk, stomping as she went. Roswell got down on one knee and lowered his head.

ROSWELL: Evening, Queen Mya, fairest of all the land.

Mya stopped and looked down at him. She gently patted his head as if he were her pet. Then, she stopped and looked directly at Amy. She stared at her for a moment and then walked past her as if she wasn't there. She continued to march towards the throne on the other side of the hall, walking in between the assembly lines where people continued to toil.

Then, she reached her throne, turned around and sat down. A worker brought her a saucer and cup filled with hot tea. Mya took the tea and waved the worker away.

MYA: I have good news for you all!

WORKERS: Yes *pant* Queen.

MYA: I am in a very decent mood today! Very decent!

WORKERS: Thankful to us that you are in a good mood, our Queen!

MYA: Yes…but we do have a…problem. One of you broke one of my machines! And we have a quota to meet. So tell me, what do we do about this situation?

WORKERS: Do more with less, lovely one!

MYA: How do you suppose we do that when A MACHINE CAN ONLY HANDLE ONE LOAD OF MATERIALS AT A TIME?!

Mya angrily throws down the cup and saucer. A worker quickly rushes to sweep it up and after doing so, returns to his station and begins working again. The workers stayed silent as no one knew the answer to this question.

MYA: But…as I said…I'm in a decent mood. In fact…I'm in so decent of a mood that I feel like singing!

WORKERS: Gracious to us, Queen!

Then, one worker ran up to Mya and kneeled down, making sure he was looking at the ground.

WORKER ON GROUND: Queen, I am responsible for breaking the machine.

MYA: Oh? Why did you do that?

WORKER ON GROUND: I wasn't trying to….the machine was old….we needed to…

MYA: Uh, uh, uh. You know the rules…Don't nobody bring me…NO BAD NEWS!

As Mya stood up, music started to play throughout the factory. It was a gospel sounding beat as Mya stretched and then, she began to sing…

MYA: _AAAAAAHHH!_

 _When I wake up in the afternoon, which pleases me to do!_

 _Don't nobody bring me no bad news!_

 _Cause my vibe is already negative, and I've wired up my fuse._

 _So don't nobody bring me, no…Bad…NEWS!_

 _Now if we're gonna be buddies…you'd better bone up on the RULES!_

 _Cause don't nobody bring me No Bad News!_

 _We can be the best of friends, as supposed to payin' dues…_

 _But don't nobody bring me, No…Bad…News…!_

 _Well, No Bad News!_

WORKERS: _No Bad News!_

MYA: _No Bad News!_

WORKERS: _No Bad News!_

MYA: _Don't you bring me No Bad News!_

 _Cause, I'll make you an offer child, that you cannot refuse!_

 _But, Don't Nobody Bring Me, NO BAD NEWS!_

 _Now, when you're talkin' to me, Don't be cryin' BLUES!_

 _Cause don't nobody bring me no bad news!_

 _If you're gonna bring me something, bring me something I can use!_

 _But, don't nobody bring me, NO BAD NEWS!_

 _Bring the message in your head, with nothin' but the truth!_

 _Don't you ever, ever, bring me no bad news!_

 _You can verbalize, sympathize, but just bring me the clues!_

 _But, don't nobody bring me, NO BAD NEWS!_

 _Well, No Bad News!_

WORKERS: _No bad news!_

MYA: _No bad news!_

WORKERS: _No bad news!_

MYA: _Don't…you…bring…me…NO BAD NEWS!_

WORKERS: _No..No…NO!_

MYA: _Cause, bringing me something negative, is the worst thing you can choose!_

 _You better not be bringin' me, NO BAD NEWS!_

 _I SAID DON'T…_

WORKERS: _DON'T…YOU…BRING…ME!_

MYA: _DON'T YOU BRING ME….! HEY, HEY, DON'T!_

WORKERS: _DON'T…YOU…BRING…ME!_

MYA: _DON'T YOU BRING ME…! NOOOOO, DON'T!_

WORKERS: _DON'T…YOU…BRING…ME!_

MYA: _DON'T YOU EVER BRING MEEEEEE! DON'T YOU EVER BRING ME Bring Me Bring Me BRING ME….NOOOOOOO! BAD NEWWWWSSSSS!_

The song ended as Mya pulled out her trademark whip and started cracking the ground with it.

MYA: WORK! WORK! WORK! GET BACK TO WORK! THIS AIN'T BREAK TIME! BACK TO WORK!

WORKERS: Please, Queen, when will we have break time? We haven't had food in eight hours?!

MYA: Well, you know what they say…Suffering is food for the soul…

WORKERS: Huh?

MYA: NOW SUFFER!

Mya waved her hand, causing all the machines to malfunction and a hot mist to shoot out of every turn belt, assembly line and assembly machine, making all workers fill a hot shot of pain. Mya giggled as she saw the workers wincing and moving about on the ground, covering their faces as they screamed in pain.

MYA: It seems that some of you are forgetting your place…especially those few who never belonged here in the first place!

ROSWELL: Right! Let's go! Up to the Queen!

Roswell pushed on as and the guards forced Amy, Rouge and the others to stand up in front of Mya. She leered down at them from her throne.

ROSWELL: Kneel!

Amy and Rouge refused to move but Ambrose and Francis kneeled down with their faces to the ground.

MYA: Both of you can get up…you're groveling will not help you in this case. I already know you two are already traitors.

Ambrose and Francis slowly stood up and looked at Mya.

AMBROSE: Queen…I…

MYA: Save it, Ambrose. You…who at one point I looked up to as a father! I'm not surprised you did this…but I cannot say I'm not disappointed. You could've been so much more and instead you settle to be a traitor to your people.

AMBROSE: Queen…you must understand…we have been trying to tell you for months that our kingdom is in danger.

MYA: The only thing this kingdom is in danger from is backstabbers and disloyal subjects! We are not in any financial trouble! I took my precious time to read your reports and they were full of nothing but fear, lies and paranoia!

AMBROSE: My Queen, you are wrong! We are bankrupt!

MYA: How…DARE YOU!

AMBROSE: Somebody has to say it…Someone has to make you understand!

MYA: You…you will pay for this! This is insubordination! I will not be disrespected in my own house!

AMBROSE: I don't care what you do to me, your Highness! It is the concern of the future of this kingdom that I care about. Banish me if you must, but it will not change things! When the time comes to pay our debt, what will you do then?

MYA: We'll come back to that in a moment. But, first, there is something else I don't understand. *points to Amy* Why is she here?

AMBROSE: You have been running this kingdom into the ground since you took the crown. You have no idea what you are doing, your Highness. And with all due respect…and there is no other way to say this…it is the popular opinion of this advisor that you should step down from the throne. This person is your replacement.

MYA: HA HA HA HA! You really think you can just pull someone off the street to replace me? You should know that the crown can only go to someone of royal blood! I've never seen or heard of this person and she doesn't look royal at all. Matter of fact…she looks kinda…poor.

AMY: POOR?! Do you know how much this dress cost?!

MYA: And, she has no class. She isn't fit to wear a crown. Besides, I don't even think it would fit that big head of hers!

AMY: Why you!

Amy lunged at Mya but a guard tripped her. She fell very awkwardly and turned around to try and break her fall…only to fall on her face. Her butt was in the air in front of Mya. Mya began to laugh.

MYA: Well, that just settles it. Now I know she can't be the Queen! This throne is not big enough to handle that full sized backside she has there!

Amy bolted up and turned towards her.

AMY: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

MYA: I said, dear, that maybe you should cut down on the cake and ice cream! You're carrying around enough hips! I'm surprised you could even fit in here carrying that thing behind you.

AMY: MY BUTT IS NOT BIG!

MYA: You're right…Big is not the correct word. It's gigantic…and GROSS!

AMY: YAAAAHHHH!

Amy lunged again, but this time the guard caught her and she settled down, scowling at Mya.

Rouge stifled her laughter a big when Mya caught wind of it.

MYA: And you! Are you actually laughing at this?! You're carrying two large water balloons and you have the nerve to laugh?!

Rouge immediately stopped laughing and scowled at her.

MYA: Is this supposed to be our new Queen? She doesn't have the class of a queen. She doesn't seem like she has class at all. Look at all the makeup she has on. Look at how she reveals her body to all. Queens are classy and full of poise! You, my dear, are not that at all.

ROUGE: Shut up…

MYA: Don't you tell me to shut up, you piece of trash!

Rouge rolled her eyes, trying to calm her anger down.

MYA: What are you gonna do…you gonna attack me with that magical chest fat you carry around. You look a little portly yourself! ROSWELL!

ROSWELL: Yes, Queen?

MYA: Is there a Full Moon rite that was supposed to happen that I didn't know about? We have two of them out tonight and I was just making sure my days weren't off.

ROUGE: I am gonna kick your -

Amy immediately put her hand over Rouge's mouth.

MYA: What? I'm pretty sure the Milk Bat can speak for herself.

AMY: YOU B-

Rouge then covered up Amy's mouth.

MYA: Names? What are your names?

ROSWELL: They are called Rouge and Amy. Amy is the pink one…and what's interesting is that she claims to be your distant cousin. Her name is Amy Rose the Rascal.

MYA: Amy Rose? Amy Rose? Why do I know that name? Something is familiar about that name?

AMBROSE: It's because she is your cousin! You and her were born on the same day! Her mother is Lia Rose, your mother's sister.

MYA: Well, isn't this grand! We have a house full of traitors today! My, if I known we'd have such company, I would've worn a better dress! If what you say is true, then you are the only person who can challenge me for my crown…or you could just wait until I get bored with it and give it to you.

AMBROSE: It's true. Can you not see the resemblance?

Mya walked up close to Amy and looked at her. She squinted her eyes a bit and then nodded her head.

MYA: Yeah, she does look like she came from the ugly side of the family, but I can see a resemblance. So, you've come to claim what you think is yours, yes?

AMY: I came here so that I can save these people from being under your rule, you psycho.

MYA: Psycho? Moi? HA HA HA HA! I'm no psycho! Matter of fact, I'll prove it to you. Guards…take these ladies to her mother's chambers. Put them both in there and lock them away. See? I'm nice! I could've put you in our jail, but I didn't.

Amy growled under her breath but didn't say anything.

MYA: AHEM! What do we say to the nice Queen?

AMY: Bite me.

MYA: No, my dear. I prefer men. But, I am supportive of any way you choose to live your life. NOW! What do we say to the nice Queen?

ROSWELL: The words are, "Thank You."

AMY: I won't say it!

MYA: What? Why not? I'm doing you a favor! You invade my Kingdom, you turn my men against me, and you're here to steal my throne.

AMBROSE: Rosy…please…you will get your chance.

MYA: Yes…Rosy…listen to the old man.

AMY: Grrrr….thank you.

ROSWELL: Thank you, what?

AMY: Thank you, your highness.

MYA: Awww, you are so very welcome! I would ask your friend to say the same, but she'll need all the oxygen she can carry on her chest to climb the stairs.

ROUGE: You…are…so…dead.

MYA: Guards, take them to their suite. We shall deal with them in the morning. And as for you two, your fate won't be so nice. We have a long night ahead of us.

The guards took Amy and Rouge away. Amy looked back at Ambrose who smiled back at her. He mouthed 'Don't worry about me' as she was being led away. Then, two guards put bags over Ambrose and Francis' head and led them out of another door.

AMY: Where are they taking them?!

GUARD: Pray you never find out.

The guard led them to a room deep in the mansion's hallway. He opened the door and pushed them both in. Then, he shut the door and locked it from the outside. Rouge tried to open the door, but couldn't. They were both standing in a room that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months, but it was still tidy. Amy and Rouge looked around a bit. Amy sat down at a nearby vanity while Rouge sat on the bed. Amy then looked around the vanity but didn't see anything of interest.

30 minutes later, the door opened and the guard brought two trays full of food. Rouge made a run for the door but was pushed back, hard. As she fell to the ground, the guard slammed the door and locked it back.

AMY: It was worth a shot, at least.

ROUGE: It hurt, too!

AMY: You alright?

ROUGE: I'm good…just scratched up.

Amy looked down at the food. Surprisingly, it looked delicious.

AMY: You trust it?

ROUGE: No…but I'm starving.

AMY: Me too.

ROUGE: I…I think it's ok to eat. If they wanted to kill us, they wouldn't have fed us. Or, we wouldn't be here. Or something….man I don't know!

AMY: Ok, ok. Don't you have something that can tell us whether its poisonous or not?

ROUGE: No…I had all that in my spy bag…for spying…which I'm not supposed to be doing this week because I WAS ON VACATION!

AMY: Ok, alright. Keep it together. Let's just…let's just eat it.

ROUGE: She probably put a booger in it or something…

AMY: Well…if we don't eat this…we'll starve…we don't know when we'll get another meal.

ROUGE: You're right. I hate it…but you're right.

Rouge and Amy sat down and picked up the trays and began to eat. Slowly at first as they were not sure what to expect. Then, they began to eat more and more.

ROUGE: You did tell someone you were here, right?

AMY: Yeah. Sonia knows. She said she would come looking for me if I took too long to contact her.

ROUGE: Well, that's a very good thing.

AMY: What…you're a spy…surely you know how to get out of situations like this?

Rouge looked at Amy blankly.

ROUGE: Well…I've been taught…but…I've always followed the first rule of spying to the letter.

AMY: What rule is that?

ROUGE: Don't get caught.

AMY: You mean to tell me that you've never been caught during your career.

ROUGE: Honey…when I say I'm the best…I mean I'm the best.

AMY: Wow...that's impressive and all…but what do we do now?

ROUGE: Eat…and rest. Figure out something when the sun comes up, I guess.

Amy and Rouge continue to talk throughout the night as they finish their meals...unaware that there was a security camera in the room that had been watching them and recording what they had been saying.

And in her chamber, Mya watches them both carefully as the unblinking eye captures everything.

MYA: Is this really my cousin? Can it really be?

Mya takes out a tattered photo of two baby girls…one pink and one red. She looks down on it and then looks back at the screen as she crushes the picture in her hands.

MYA: No one will ever take my crown, dear cousin. No one….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. A New Deal

War of the Roses Episode 6 – A New Deal

Amy snored lightly as she nuzzled herself in the soft pillow while drifting in and out of consciousness. The sun peered through the window and right into her eyes, causing her to start to wake up while trying to shield her eyes from the light. She nuzzled her head deeper into the soft pillow and was able to find a little groove in it where air passed through and kept it there, allowing herself to fall asleep again. Then, she was startled by a sudden movement of the pillow. Still half asleep, she noticed that there was air brushing through her hair.

ROUGE: Morning, sunshine!

Amy opened her eyes wide and backed her head up. She looked groggily at the pillow she was laying on…which turned out not to be a pillow at all…but…

She looked up to see Rouge smiling down at her. Rouge blew her a kiss and chuckled.

AMY: EWWWW!

Amy pushed away from Rouge's chest in horror as she just realized where her head had been. Rouge laughed out loud at her.

ROUGE: Oh, calm down. I think you looked rather cute with your head all nuzzled up in there.

AMY: Why was my head on your…?

ROUGE: Pillows?

AMY: Gross!

ROUGE: You were cold. I am up on the roof and I saw you shivering, so I came down and lied down with you. You put your head there, not me.

AMY: Why didn't you stop me?!

ROUGE: Because…you looked so comfortable. Besides, I was too sleepy to do anything anyways.

AMY: So, you went to sleep with my head buried in your chest.

ROUGE: Relax…I know how to keep a secret.

AMY: Gross! Ewww!

Amy ran to the bathroom and began spitting up anything she could. Rouge stared at her.

ROUGE: Really? You make it seem like I'm gross or something.

AMY: I like BOYS, Rouge!

ROUGE: No one said you didn't.

AMY: Grrrr….

ROUGE: Grrrr…yourself.

Amy was about to say something else when there was a loud knock at the door. Without saying anything else, a maid entered with a tray full of food and drink.

MAID: I hope you ladies are hungry!

ROUGE: What's the point of knocking if you're just gonna barge in anyway?

MAID: Oh, I'm sorry…but those were my orders.

AMY: Those…were your orders.

MAID: Yes. Madam said that to just knock to let you know I'm coming in and then just walk in.

AMY: I guess…

MAID: Anyways, Madam also wanted me to inform you that after your breakfast this morning, she would like to have an audience with the one called Rosy.

AMY: What does she want from me?

MAID: Madam didn't say. She just stated that she expects to see you an hour before the midday meal.

AMY: And how do you expect me to get out of here to see her?

MAID: I'll come and get you at that time.

ROUGE: So, what am I supposed to do while she goes to her little meeting?

MAID: Oh…Madam didn't mention you. I guess you are to stay here, I suppose.

AMY: Or, maybe you should go back and tell 'Madam' that she should let us out of here right now!

MAID: I'm afraid that won't be possible. Not yet. Please, eat up. You probably will not get another meal until midday.

AMY: Wait…do you know what happened to the other people we came in with?

MAID: I'm sorry…I thought it was just you two.

AMY: No…there was Ambrose and Francis. What about them?

MAID: Oh…you mean the traitors. Last I checked they were with Master Roswell. I do not know what has happened to them. Please, I must get going. Enjoy your meal!

And with that, the maid sped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

ROUGE: Well, let's see what's on the menu!

Rouge picked up a tray to reveal and dish of French toast with scrambled eggs and hash browns. She also saw two sides of sausage and bacon. There seemed to be plenty of syrup in a separate container on the tray and there was a large pitcher of orange juice.

ROUGE: WOO! Well, I gotta say the food here ain't bad! I'm starvin', too!

AMY: Rouge…don't you think this whole thing is kinda weird?

Rouge looked up with a mouthful of toast.

ROUGE: MMMRH?

AMY: How in the world did you do that? You just picked up that tray?

ROUGE: Mmmmrrhhhh mmmrrrhhhh mrrrhh!

AMY: Just listen, you pig!

ROUGE: MMMH!

AMY: Why is she feeding us good food? If she knows who I am, then she knows that I am a threat to her crown. Why is it that we're not in a jail cell being fed gruel or bread and water? Don't you think we're being treated just a little too nice?

Rouge stares at Amy for second, takes a big gulp and then begins to speak.

ROUGE: What exactly are you thinking?

AMY: I don't know what to think. I just sorta think that maybe we're being…you know…set up? Something's just not right with this whole thing.

ROUGE: So, what do you want to do?

AMY: What can we do?

ROUGE: We could try to break out of here. Just forget the whole thing.

AMY: We could.

ROUGE: Yep…but then you'd just be doing the same thing you did before. You'd be running away again. And knowing how these people need you…you willing to live with that?

AMY: …..

ROUGE: Or, we could learn all we need to know and make up a plan as we go along. Honestly, it makes no difference to me. I've already completed my mission.

AMY: You'd help me get out of here?

ROUGE: I helped you back at the bridge, didn't I?

AMY: Yeah…you did.

ROUGE: You just tell me what you wanna do and we'll get busy.

AMY: I think…maybe…

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. As soon as the knock ended, the maid re-entered the room.

MAID: I just came to see if you girls needed anything else?

ROUGE: SECONDS!

MAID: My, aren't we a hungry girl! I can see where you get your curves from!

ROUGE: Quit ogling me, lady, and make with the grub! Chop Chop!

MAID (turns to Amy): You haven't touched a bite. Is everything ok?

AMY: She can have mine…I'm not really that hungry.

MAID: But, you must eat. You may not get another meal for a while. Besides, you're going to have a very important decision to make later today.

AMY: What do you mean?

MAID: You are meeting with our Queen. Obviously, it's because she wants to negotiate something with you. You have to have all of your facilities intact.

AMY: You know something, don't you?

MAID: The walls of this place have ears and they do speak…if one cares to listen.

AMY: What is she meeting with me about?

MAID: It's not my place to say…you'll have to take it up with her. Please…eat your food. Great decisions shouldn't be made on an empty stomach.

ROUGE: Speaking of empty stomachs…

MAID: I'll get you another plate right away, milady.

The maid left the room, locking the door from the outside. Rouge jumped on the bed and relaxed.

ROUGE: Gotta say, I'm in no hurry to leave this joint. This is the closest I've had to a vacation since I ran into you.

AMY: You're welcome.

ROUGE: Next time you get captured though, make sure it's near a beach…or at least a pool.

AMY: I'll see what I can do.

Amy grabbed her plate of food. It was cold, but she started eating it anyway.

The maid soon came in with Rouge's second plate of food, to which she started eating her greedily. Soon after that, Rouge feel into a peaceful but loud slumber. Amy stared out the window, wondering what her next move would be. She tried to think of what Mya would want to talk to her about, let alone offer her. Then, there was a knock on the door. The Maid came back in with a bright, rose pink dress…looked almost as if someone of royal descent would wear it with its long and flowing ruffles. The maid handed the dress to Amy.

MAID: Put this on and then come with me. Our Queen is ready for her audience with you.

MEANWHILE AT TAILS' HOUSE…

TAILS: I'm sorry, guys. I just don't know what else to do. These are the best coordinates I have, but there is just nothing out here.

SONIC: So you mean to tell me she just went to the middle of nowhere?

TAILS: I'm not saying you're wrong, Sonic. I'm talking about the letter. Why would it lead her to this place?

SONIC: What about the letter analysis…could you make out where it came from?

TAILS: Unless you know of a place full of roses...no. I've looked in every recent map of this area. No such place exists.

SONIC: Amy, where on Mobius did you go?

SONIA: Wow, Sonic. I've never seen you worry about Amy so much.

SONIC: Huh?! NO! I'm not worried…it's just, uh, better for me to know where she is, that's all. Wanna make sure she's safe.

SONIA: Uh-huh…you sure there's not another reason why you're worried?

SONIC: Believe me, lil' sis. It's just about keeping my friends close, that's all.

TAILS: I have an idea.

SONIC: Lay it on us.

TAILS: Well, this may be a long shot…but it is possible that whatever is out there has just not been put down on any map. The thing is that doesn't really happen with anything except military bases. So…by that logic…this letter could've led Amy to…

SONIC: G.U.N.?!

TAILS: I don't know.

SONIC: What would G.U.N. want with Amy?! Sonia, you did say she went alone, right?

SONIA: Yeah, she did. But, there's something else. The letter said that it had something to do with family matters. I doubt this has anything to do with the government.

TAILS: Well, that's what the letter says. But, it could be a trap.

SONIC: So, our best bet is to go there and see for ourselves. How long do you think it would take for us to get there?

TAILS: If we take my plane, it'll take a few hours, tops.

SONIC: Well what are we waiting for?

SONIA: HOLD ON! Amy said she wanted me to wait until she called before I go looking for her. We don't know the kind of trouble she's in. I told her if I didn't hear from her by tomorrow, THEN I was gonna come looking for her.

SONIC: Do you think she's gonna call?

SONIA: She should…I hope…If she can.

SONIC: Alright, sis. We'll do things your way. But, if I don't hear anything by tomorrow morning, I'm going….with or without you.

TAILS: You have to go with us, Sonic. You don't quite know where you're going.

SONIC: The point is…we are going tomorrow morning if we don't hear from her, ok?

SONIA: Any other orders, drill sergeant?

SONIC: YES! CLEAN THIS PLACE UP, MAGGOT!

TAILS: HEY! It's plenty clean in here!

SONIA: Go away, you stupid jerk!

Sonic laughs at both of them as he sped away.

SONIA: Boy, he's gets on my nerves.

TAILS: Yeah…he's still a hunk, though.

SONIA: Tails?! What did you say?

TAILS: Huh? Nothing…I didn't say anything.

SONIA: Tails…did you just say Sonic is a hunk?

TAILS: Ummmm…..I should get back to work now!

Tails turned his head nervously while tapping rapidly on his computer. Sonia opened her mouth, but then closed it while chuckling to herself and left out of the room.

SONIA: You mind if I stay here for a while? I'd just like to watch some TV or something.

TAILS *nervously*: Make yourself at home.

SONIA: You know…if there was something you wanted to tell me…you could.

Tails stopped typing and lowered his head

SONIA: Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'll go now…

TAILS: No…wait…sit down.

Sonia quietly grabbed a seat.

TAILS: There is something I have to tell you….or at least I have to tell someone. Promise me you won't tell anyone though.

SONIA: You have my word.

MEANWHILE AT ROSETTA HOUSE

Mya walked through the Rose Garden in the back of the luxurious Rosetta House. She did this whenever she had the time away from bossing everyone else around or checking on the factory on the other side of the house. This Rose Garden was special because she was the only one that was allowed on it and it was the last place in the area that actually had real flowers left. Though it was a small space, there were plenty of roses of all colors.

ROSWELL: Your majesty!

MYA: Roswell…

ROSWELL: Your meeting is here.

MYA: Allow her in.

ROSWELL: Very well.

Roswell disappeared inside of the house while Mya continued to smell the roses. Amy then slowly walked out. She was dressed in the light, rose colored dress. It almost fit her perfectly and she looked like a princess in the dress. Despite it being long sleeved and elegant, it was also very cool and airy. Amy found it to be a very comfortable dress and even admitted to herself that she looked really good in it while looking at a mirror. The only thing that wasn't comfortable was the fact that it was a little too tight in the backside area, but that wasn't the fault of the dress. Amy glided up to the entrance of the Rose Garden and then stopped. Mya looked up and took in the view of Amy in the dress.

MYA: You look almost like your mother.

AMY: How do you know what my mother looked like?

MYA: Pictures. Your dear Ambrose gave them to me.

AMY: What have you done to him?!

MYA: Cousin…I didn't bring you out here to talk about peasants or to fight with you.

AMY: Oh, so now you acknowledge me as your cousin?

MYA: I am only going by what I was told. I don't know if I believe it or not. But, I am going to err on the side of caution until proven otherwise. I was actually hoping that we could have a little chat about our future.

AMY: Gotta say, you have to work on your first impressions.

MYA: Well, you have to understand. I've got two people who have broken into my kingdom, destroyed royal property, intervened in royal business and then have no respect or regard for any customs becoming of a subject to the crown. So, you can understand why I may be just a little bit peeved at you and your partner. Plus, until last night, I didn't even know I had a cousin.

AMY: No one has ever told you about me.

MYA: You specifically, no. Your existence may have been told to me once or twice, but not seriously enough for me to actually think you would show up in my house unannounced.

AMY: I was asked to come here. Your people contacted me.

MYA: Yes…about that. Ambrose apparently was the one that sent you that letter. Did he happen to tell you why he asked for you?

AMY: All that you needed to know was told to you in the factory. I'm not going over that again.

MYA: Ah yes, I remember now. It was because you're supposed to be the only person who can challenge me for the crown, right?

AMY: Are you playing games with me?

MYA: No…just trying to understand the situation fully. You don't like me, do you?

AMY: You threw me in a prison. Not exactly the best way to make friends.

MYA: I didn't throw you in a prison. I gave you your mothers' old room. I had my chefs prepare for you and your guest a great meal. Why do you think I've treated you badly here?

AMY: Well…I….uh….okay, you may have a point. But, anywhere that I can leave out of willingly is a prison to me.

MYA: And why would I let you just roam around the castle freely when I don't even know who you are or why you're here. Kinda stupid, don't you think?

AMY: Alright, fine! In your situation, I might've done the same thing. But, what about the rest of these people? You sure aren't nice to them!

MYA: They are my subject, they are not guests. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I had a reason for doing what I did?

AMY: There is no excuse good enough to justify treating your people like garbage. You're a spoiled brat is what you are, plain and simple.

MYA: Oh…I'm shocked that you say such things to me.

AMY: How else do you explain being mean to people like that?

MYA: You have much to learn about running a kingdom, my dear. Much to learn. If you're to be the one who takes my crown…how will you keep the power that comes with it by always being nice to people. People don't understand nice. That's not what they want out of their leaders. They want cold, calculating and decisive. They want people who will keep them safe and give them what they want. Nice? Who cares if you're nice! Can you get the job done is what everyone eventually wants to know. You've come to take my crown…but do you really know what being Queen is all about? I've been doing it for the past 6 years. In that time, I've had to figure out a way to save this kingdom from the verge of bankruptcy to bring it back to making a profit. You see that this is a beautiful village. The sun shines on us every day. Everyone has food to eat, clothes on their backs and a roof over their head. And yet, nothing satisfies them. They complain about everything. And then, they call you here, a person who probably hasn't even run her own house, to run a kingdom!?

AMY: There is a way to do things without being a jerk!

MYA: And those ways have already been attempted…and they failed! If you are too friendly with people, they do not respect you. They walk all over you. And if you are too mean, they respect you but also fear you. Either way, you can't win. So, I chose to rather have order rule rather than be disrespected. These people need to be reminded every day that I am their Queen.

AMY: Believe me they all know…which is probably why they're trying to get rid of you.

MYA: I have tried to do right by my people. In that time I've had to make some hard decisions about whether I would rather be loved…or feared. If I was to be loved, sure I would've been popular, but then my people would've also made me to be a joke. I chose to be respected.

AMY: You chose to be a bully. You can try and justify it all you want, but that is truly what you chose to be.

MYA: Then, maybe you can help me see things your way. I do not wish to fight you, but I tell you that I won't give up my throne easily to you. I propose that maybe it would be better if we both worked together. Maybe we could do what our mothers could not do. We could both rule this kingdom and maybe turn it into something great.

AMY: Joint rulership?

MYA: No…not yet. You're not ready. But, you'd be just right to be Princess. You'd have your royal line completed, I show you how to run a kingdom and we usher in a new age. Our offspring would also benefit from this as well.

AMY: And what's in it for me?

MYA: Besides your rightful place in this house…well…you'd be a Princess. You would be wealthy and you would have power and influence over this area….maybe even the world.

AMY: Kinda pushin' it, don't you think?

MYA: Not necessarily. I've been other places and showed them that I was Queen, and I was treated as such. Royalty takes care of royalty. I would take care of you.

AMY: Why should I trust you?

MYA: You don't really have much of a choice. It's either you trust me or you prepare to fight me. I hope it doesn't come to that, but I'm prepared if it does.

AMY: I don't know…I would have to find out more information.

MYA: Unfortunately, I can't share any kingdom business with you until you actually are a part of the kingdom. You would have to accept my offer first. But, I can tell you that it will be worth it.

AMY: Can I think about this?

MYA: Of course. I didn't expect you to make a decision right now. I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon, how does that sound?

AMY: Fine.

MYA: And just to show I have nothing to hide, tonight I'm granting you full access to the mansion…except for my wing, of course. You can come and go as you please.

AMY: And what about Rouge.

MYA: Ah…the Bat….I guess she's ok to roam as well. But, I ask of you, why is she with you?

AMY: Protection. I didn't want to come by myself.

MYA: Ah…I understand. Well, you do understand I'll have to watch her a little more carefully than you. But, nevertheless, both of you are free to roam tonight. I expect to hear from you tomorrow.

Mya then moved closer to Amy and hugged her.

MYA: I'm glad I've finally met you, dear Cousin.

Amy patted her on the back as she hugged her lightly.

AMY: Same here….

MYA: Well, I must be off for my regular rounds. Have a good rest of your day.

And with that, Mya made her way towards the mansion. Amy turned around and looked out at the Rose Garden and sighed. The phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for' comes to mind.

A few minutes later, Amy walked back to her mother's chambers, where she saw Rouge sitting up and looking at the bed. Rouge looked up with a blank stare but tried to force a smile.

ROUGE: Heeey…how'd it go?

AMY: She wants to make a deal….for me to be her Princess while she continues being Queen.

ROUGE: Really now?

AMY: Yeah. I don't know what to make of it.

ROUGE: Princess…what does that mean?

AMY: Basically, I learn how to rule a kingdom. I'm royalty, but she's still the big boss.

ROUGE: So, you're like an assistant manager or something?

AMY: Yeah…I guess. That's what I got from it anyway.

ROUGE: Yeah….

AMY: What…what's wrong…

ROUGE: Are you thinking about taking the job?

AMY: The thought has crossed my mind, why?

ROUGE: I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I really think that is a BAD idea.

AMY: What? Why?

ROUGE: Sit down, girl. We gotta have a little chat.

Rouge got up and moved towards the front door, closed and locked it. She even put a nearby chair in front of the door and propped it up in a way where it could not be easily opened. Then, she returned to the bed.

ROUGE: -sigh-

AMY: What is it?

ROUGE: I know why the Government sent me here…

AT TAILS' HOUSE

SONIA: Are you sure, Tails?

TAILS: Yes…

SONIA: How long?

TAILS: Since I can remember.

SONIA: Wow….that's crazy…

TAILS: You promise not to tell.

SONIA: You have my word on that.

TAILS: It feels good to finally get it out.

SONIA: Yeah….I bet it does.

TAILS: Did I hurt you?

SONIA: No, no, no…I'm just surprised is all.

TAILS: So, what do I do now?

SONIA: You're gonna have to tell him, one day.

TAILS: Yeah…I'm just scared.

SONIA: I know. But, you can't keep this away from him for good. It'll only leave you with regret.

TAILS: Yeah…yeah…

SONIA: Look, why do you walk away from this right now and let's go watch some TV. Sorta lighten things up a bit.

TAILS: I've got this new game we can play.

SONIA: Alright, let's go do that.

Tails and Sonia left his garage and was headed to his front room. He turned on the TV and they both sat down while he grabbed the controller and turned on the game. Just a few minutes later, Sonic ran through the front door.

SONIC: GUYS!

SONIA: Don't you ever knock?! And why'd you break his door?

SONIC: Whoa…Sorry about that, Tails?

TAILS: It's ok, Sonic. It's a quick fix.

SONIC: I'm sorry for everything, but I had to rush over here. You'll never believe who called me.

TAILS: Who?

SONIC: Rouge, of all people, Rouge!

SONIA: HER?! GRRRR…. I've had enough of that lady to last a lifetime.

TAILS: Why are you so excited about this?

SONIC: She's with Amy. They both met up in the forest and they are in some sort of house in some village…somewhere.

SONIA: Oh well, great. It's gonna be really easy to find her now!

SONIC: That's what I said. But, she didn't know where she was. All she said she knew was the name of the house was called 'Rosetta'.

TAILS: Never heard of it.

SONIA: Nope. But, then again, I'm new to this area so I wouldn't listen to me.

SONIC: So, it's not on the map or anything?

TAILS: That's the name of a house. It wouldn't be listed on there. Are you sure there wasn't a village name?

SONIC: She didn't say. All she said was that the coordinates were correct. She says that Amy may be in danger and that we needed to get there right away.

SONIA: You're not lying to us, are you Sonic?

SONIC: Sonia, I swear on a stack of chili dogs that I'm telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

SONIA: Alright…is there a way we can call her back?

SONIC: No…it's only a way line. I tried. We're just gonna have to go.

SONIA: Ok…let me pack some things and then we can head off.

SONIC: Sonia, I think it's best if you stay here. It may be too dangerous for you.

SONIA: Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. Either I go with you or without you. I'm gonna go pack some things. If you're not here by the time I get back I will assume you're already gone and I'll be headed that way. End of discussion.

TAILS: Well, she did that!

SONIC: TAILS! Don't encourage her!

SONIA: I'll be alright, Sonic. But, I'm going and that's that.

SONIC: Fine…don't come looking to me when you get yourself in a jam.

SONIA: I won't. I'm gonna go pack now. Oh, by the way, Tails…don't you have something to tell Sonic?

TAILS: NO! NOT NOW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?

SONIC: Tell me what, little buddy?

TAILS: Oh my….

SONIA: I'll be back, boys. Tails…tell him.

Sonia leaves.

SONIC: What is it? You know you can tell me anything.

TAILS: I don't think I can tell you this…

SONIC: Go for it. I'm all ears…since we're waiting for her anyways.

TAILS: -sigh- Crap…

AT ROSETTA HOUSE

The Evening Dinner was just about to begin as the waiters and butlers moving back and forth while the guests were all talking with one another. The appetizers were just about finished and it was time for the main course. Mya sat at the head of the table, overlooking the other guests and royal members of the family. Roswell sat one seat away from her, observing everything and talking to Mya every now and again. In the middle of the table was a single blood red rose. Everyone was eating and laughing…until there was a loud slam.

Then silence as everyone turned around to see where the sound came from. The crowd spied Amy and Rouge standing in the doorway. The guards started to attack them, but Mya stopped them.

MYA: Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my long lost cousin…Rosy the Rascal.

The people there all nodded their heads and said their hellos. Amy smirked and returned the favor but did not speak. She was hiding something behind her back as she walked up to the vase. She silently took the rose from the vase and replaced it with a pale, pink rose. Once it dropped into the water, she carried the red rose over in front of Mya and dropped in at her feet onto the ground. Mya stared at the rose for a while and then looked up at her with an angry smile.

GUEST: Excuse me…but is this person the true host of this gathering? She would be paying homage to you, Queen Mya.

MYA: I am the true host. I was yesterday, I am today (looks at Amy intensely) and I will be tomorrow.

Amy said nothing in return. She backed away from her before turning her back and walking away. Rouge continuously watched her until Amy walked past her. Then, Rouge smiled a wicked smile and pointed to her wrist and then turned and walked out. Then, she stopped, and grabbed a plate and started filling it with food, much to the awkwardness of the crowd. Amy kept walking and then stopped to find she was walking alone. She turned around to see Rouge filling her plate.

AMY: AHEM!

Rouge stopped and looked at her. Then, she took her plate, as calmly as she could and caught up with Amy. Rouge turned around, blew a kiss and then walked out.

Amy then closed the door quietly…

Mya looked at the blood rose on the ground. She then picked it up and placed it on the inside of her dress.

ROSWELL: So, it's come to this, has it?

MYA: I'm afraid it has. Pity.

GUEST: I say, what was the meaning of this?

MYA: A declaration of war…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Blossom

War of the Roses Episode 7 – Blossom

While Amy was meeting with Mya in the Rose Garden, something equally important happened. Rouge was left to her own devices and although she led Amy to believe that she couldn't escape from the room, the truth was that Rouge could escape from anywhere…she just didn't choose to until that moment.

Rouge easily picked the lock after blocking off the view of the camera and then silently went exploring around the castle. After some digging, she found out where Ambrose and Francis were being held. There, she went into the jail cell where she found them both, malnourished and tired, but alive. She unlocked the door to their cell, but forged the lock in a way that made it look like the lock was still intact and told them to keep it that way until nightfall. They obeyed and stayed silent.

She made her way to the kitchen, where she found their maid. After scaring the daylights out of her, the maid admitted that she is a little smitten with Rouge, which gave her an idea. Rouge used all her charm on the maid to convince her to give her extra food, which she then snuck back down to Ambrose and Francis. She also convinced the maid to not make any mention of her being seen outside of the room. The maid did as she was asked and Rouge continued to explore around the castle, totally unseen. After looking around for a moment, Rouge finally came to the library.

She had no idea what she was looking for, but decided to snoop around anyway. It was then, that she found some files pertaining to the Government. At first, they only looked like hand written papers, but looking at them a little more closely, Rouge discovered that they had official Government seals on them. After reading a little bit of the files, she started to notice that the kingdom seemed to be in serious debt with the Government, but there was no actual reason why. Rouge gathered as many papers as she could and then went back to the room. She locked the door and made sure no one could get in from the outside and then made contact with the G.U.N. Headquarters.

ROUGE: Lady Bat to Base…Lady Bat to Base…Come in…

HQ: Password?

ROUGE: Strike Silent, Strike Fast

HQ: Phase 1 accepted. Phase 2 Password?

ROUGE: WHAT?! NO! I'm not saying that one!

HQ: We cannot confirm your identity without Phase 2 password.

ROUGE: Bullcrap! You can confirm my identity. You just did. You just want me to say the other one.

HQ: We will have to terminate communication if we can't…

ROUGE: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, FINE!

HQ: Ready for Phase 2 Password.

ROUGE: 'My Milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard, and they say it's better than yours, Damn Right, it's better than yours! I could teach you, but I have to charge.'

HQ: Phase 2 *HA HAH AHA HA AHAH AHAH* Accepted! *HA HA HA HA HA*

ROUGE: All of you are gonna be crapping my boots for a week when I get back there.

HQ: Report *snicker* please.

ROUGE: Mission has been completed. I know the whereabouts of the subject Amy the Hedgehog. Sending coordinates now.

HQ: Outstanding, Lady Bat. However, these coordinates lead to nowhere.

ROUGE: Trust me, it's here. I'm standing inside of a mansion right now.

HQ: Name of Location?

ROUGE: Rosetta House. That's all that was mentioned. By the looks of archives in the Library, the town is called Orchid…but I can't verify if it's the current or past name.

HQ: Nature of visit?

ROUGE: Amy Rose is the challenger and heir apparent to the throne of this village.

HQ: And you're sure Amy Rose is her name? That's the one that is going to the village, not the current sitting monarch?

ROUGE: Correct. People from within the kingdom requested her to come here and remove the current monarch from the throne.

HQ: What relationship is Amy Rose to the current monarch?

ROUGE: Her long-lost cousin.

HQ: Outstanding. That's all the information we need. You are now officially off duty. Thank you for your support.

ROUGE: Hold on, I'm not clocking out yet. I have some questions.

HQ: Do you require backup?

ROUGE: No…I'm just seeking information.

HQ: Go ahead.

ROUGE: What is the Government's interest in this person and this kingdom?

HQ: That's classified. You have done your job.

ROUGE: Oh no…I've got other details that give me insight into why the Government may be interested.

HQ: What details?

ROUGE: You go first, dear.

HQ: Please hold.

Rouge waited as there was nothing but silence for a few minutes.

HQ: In order for your questions to be answered, you will have to speak to the commander.

ROUGE: Then, put him on.

HQ: Right.

More silence, and then.

COMMANDER: Lady Bat.

ROUGE: Commander, Rouge the Bat requests an audience.

COMMANDER: Granted.

ROUGE: Sir, I have questions about my most recent mission. I would like to know the reason why the Government is interested in this place?

COMMANDER: First, tell me what you know about our possible involvement.

ROUGE: Sir, I have reason to believe that this kingdom is in debt to the Government and is coming to collect, but I cannot be sure. I am forwarding the files I have found to you now.

After a few minutes…

COMMANDER: I guess there's no hiding it now.

ROUGE: Sir?

COMMANDER: Rouge…we can take off all formalities. I will tell you what our interest is…but only in the strictest confidence that this will not compromise our mission.

ROUGE: You have my word as an agent of G.U.N., Sir.

COMMANDER: We have reason to believe that this kingdom, known as Orchid, is indebted to the Government. This is because when this land was transitioning from the role of kingdoms to Government rule, Orchid was allowed to keep their village the way they wanted to run it…with one exception. First, they had to pay taxes in the form of gold, which they have; in exchange we agreed to provide protection and aid to them. And second, they had to provide a small parcel of land to allow us to build a base here. Due to the hidden nature of this village and the fact that it's very difficult to find, this location made it an ideal place to build a base. The previous Queen allowed this to happen and we had no issues. But, this new Queen…Mya…stopped paying us anything and took most of the parcel of land back, rendering our base nearly useless. They did it in a way that we haven't noticed until our bookkeeping department noticed that we were providing free aid to Orchid and getting nothing in return.

ROUGE: How could you not notice you weren't getting paid?

COMMANDER: Because the money that the kingdom started paying us with was either stolen or counterfeit.

ROUGE: Doesn't the Government control the money?

COMMANDER: No…not in this area. We all the other projects we had going on, we were too busy to notice that this small kingdom was paying us in fool's gold. It's important to remember that we build cities…we didn't have any jurisdiction over any kingdoms that were here…at least not any that we didn't…annex.

ROUGE: You mean steal?

COMMANDER: Annex…they decided to join our nation. All…but Orchid, that is. They continued to build their economy with what they produced and in turn gave us nothing. We never investigated because other countries accepted our trade with the gold. For years, no one questioned this until one country that we traded with noticed that the gold was counterfeit and told the other nations. You can imagine what a mess this is.

ROUGE: So, you mean to tell me this place is sitting on a mountain of gold?

COMMANDER: We think so. We thought we would have to invade in order to find out…but since Amy Rose will eventually become the new Queen, we could just wait for them to sort it out and then start new negotiations with her, thus avoiding a war.

ROUGE: Wow….this is crazy.

COMMANDER: Plus, we also want our parcel of land back as well as all of the technology that was stolen from the base.

ROUGE: I knew that water cannon looked familiar! And the factory….the rose making factory?

COMMANDER: All made with technology from our base. Is that what they're doing with it?!

ROUGE: You didn't know? That's all they produce. They said they ran out of real roses long time ago, and are making manufactured roses to sell in the cities.

COMMANDER: These people…they're all fake!

ROUGE: No…I think only one person is fake…the lady in charge. What happens if Amy doesn't win her throne back?

COMMANDER: Then, we will have no choice but to invade the village and take back our property by force…which means Orchid will be no more and will be annexed by G.U.N. Who knows, we may even turn it into a resort or something.

ROUGE: And the people who already live here? The innocent people?

COMMANDER: No one in that town is innocent, agent. They will be displaced. We will give them some aid, but after that they're on their own.

ROUGE: Wow….that's pretty cold.

COMMANDER: This would've never happened if Queen Mya would've just played ball. If you want to blame anyone, blame her. She's single handedly put her entire village in danger.

ROUGE: I also see here that she's bankrupt.

COMMANDER: That's also correct. Without our aid, she hasn't been able to help the village flourish and spent the reserves on just keeping the village afloat. However, those reserves are just about gone and pretty soon, no one will be manufacturing anything because they won't be getting paid. That village is a lot poorer than it looks.

ROUGE: No…I believe you. Paint can't cover up everything.

COMMANDER: Anyway, at this point, your mission is finished. You can stay there and help Amy Rose if you wish or you can leave, it's up to you. But, nothing more is required of you at this point.

ROUGE: If I stay and help, will I get paid?

COMMANDER: I can't promise anything, but if we are successful and you have a hand in it…there may be a commendation in it for you.

ROUGE: Hmmm…way to avoid my question.

COMMANDER: We'll do something nice for you. As long as we are successful in our end, so will you.

ROUGE: Ok…I'll let you know what I decide.

COMMANDER: Very well. Now, I have one question for you Lady Bat. What flavor?

ROUGE: Huh? Flavor?

COMMANDER: What flavors are your milkshakes?

ROUGE: OH MY GOD….I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE IN THAT OFFICE! THEY'VE ALL BEEN LISTENING THIS WHOLE TIME?!

HQ: HA AHA AHAHAHAHAHA AH AH AH AHAH GUFFAW AHA HA HAHA!

COMMANDER: Just a little humor, Lady Bat, I'm pretty sure they didn't mean to offend.

ROUGE: Just wait until I get my hands on you guys. Rouge the Bat over and out!

HQ: Over and out. Good Luck, Milkshakes.

ROUGE: ARGH!

Rouge sat down on the bed and looked down at the ground, thinking of how she was going to tell Amy…and also whose butt to kick first when she got back to Headquarters…

*MEANWHILE JUST OUTSIDE OF THE ORCHID COORDINATES*

SONIC: TAILS! Are you sure about those coordinates?

TAILS: I'm positive, Sonic. But, I already told you that there is nothing here! That's why it doesn't make sense. Why would they lure Amy to the middle of nowhere?

SONIC: You don't think she was kidnapped, do you?

SONIA: If that were the case, then why wouldn't they just take her back at Station Square?

Sonic, Tails and Sonia were standing directly at the coordinates that the mysterious letter sent them to. However, they were only standing in the middle of a field of cool grass. There was absolutely nothing around them and nothing else could be seen for miles.

SONIC: Something has gotta be wrong with those coordinates. Either that or we took a wrong turn somewhere.

A few minutes after they got there came the sound of many small vehicles pulling up. The ended up at the same location that Sonic and the gang were standing at. Sonic had a look of confusion run across his face as he watched the vehicles pull up. Then, a man stepped out of the car and walked towards them.

?: Who are you?

SONIC: Who am I? Who are you?

SONIA: Yeah, what do you want?!

?: I am the Commander of the G.U.N. And, what I want to know is why you are trespassing on government property? Now, one more time, who are you?!

SONIC: Government property? I didn't see any signs!

TAILS: We're just people looking for our friends.

COMMANDER: And why would your friends be here?

TAILS: We were told that they would be here…we're not sure why.

COMMANDER: Well, you all need to leave immediately. This is a government site. No unauthorized persons allowed.

SONIC: We're not going anywhere until you tell us what you've done with our friend!

SONIA: Sonic?!

SONIC: Sonia, come on! It all makes sense now. That letter wasn't from any kingdom…that was just a lie! It's actually from them! The Government is behind all this!

COMMANDER: Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, let me caution you to reconsider.

SONIC: Oh yeah?! And what do you think I'm about to do?

COMMANDER: From the looks of it, you want to attack me. Not wise.

SONIC: I just want answers! You kicking me out of here is not wise either!

COMMANDER: Wait a minute….I thought I knew you! You're that annoying blue hedgehog, aren't you?!

SONIC: Annoying?!

SONIA: Well, he's got one part right.

SONIC: Oh, shut up, sis! What do you mean I'm annoying?!

COMMANDER: I have no time to deal with you. Either leave now or I'll make you go!

SONIC: I guess we'll just have to do things the hard way!

TAILS: STOP!

Tails walked up to the Commander and took the letter out and opened it.

TAILS: Fighting each other will get us nowhere. We have more important things to do. Mr. Commander, we told you why we are here. Is there any way you can help us?

COMMANDER: I don't know your friends. I don't know why they would be here, so I'm not sure what you expect me to do.

TAILS: These are the coordinates that they told our friend to come to. Here is the letter.

SONIC: Tails, why did you do that?!

TAILS: We don't have any other options, Sonic? We're lost out here in the middle of nowhere. But, if this is a government site then maybe they can help us find out why Amy was brought here in the first place.

SONIA: Good thinking, Tails.

SONIC: NO! Horrible idea! Now we've got to deal with these guys!

COMMANDER: Are you sure this is the letter your friend received?

TAILS: Yes, sir.

COMMANDER: Well, we are sitting at these exact coordinates.

SONIC: Well, you mind telling us where we are since this is government property?!

COMMANDER: I don't have to tell you anything, hedgehog!

SONIA: Wait…do you even know where we are?

COMMANDER: What makes you ask that question?

SONIA: Your body language…you look like you're lying…or at least not telling the entire truth! And besides all that, there wasn't any signs, any fencing, nothing. Usually if something is government property, you'd know it. But, we had no idea that's what this was. This can only mean one thing…

TAILS: That this ISN'T government property.

SONIA: Exactly! Which means that you guys are just as lost as we are?!

COMMANDER: Interesting theory…but you're wrong.

SONIA: Oh yeah? I had a friend teach me a thing or two about people who lie. There's always little signs they show when they lie. You just did one. When people lie, they look to the left, which is the creative side of the brain. If you knew something, why would you need to use your creative side?

SONIC: How in the world could you tell that?

SONIA: Rouge taught me.

COMMANDER: Hold on, young lady. Did you say Rouge?

SONIA: Yeah. What's it to you?

COMMANDER: Would this Rouge person happen to be a female bat?

SONIA: …Who wants to know?

COMMANDER: THEY KNOW HER! ARREST THEM!

SONIC: RUN!

TAILS: NO! DON'T!

COMMANDER: STOP!

SONIA: OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! YES, SHE'S A FEMALE BAT! SHE WORKS FOR THE GOVERNMENT!

SONIC: That's great, Sonia! Just tell them everything!

COMMANDER: In this case, she may have just saved your life, hedgehog! We are looking for the same people!

SONIA: Really?

COMMANDER: Yes. Corporal! Run an analysis on this letter. See if it leads to anymore clues about where it actually came from.

?: You ain't gonna get there by doin' that!

The whole group stopped and looked over to a hedgehog carrying two bucket of water. He had a straw in his mouth and looked at the group shaking his head.

SONIC: How long have you been there?!

?: Long enough to know that all of you are idiots, sure enough.

SONIC: Don't call me an idiot, pal, or you'll be picking up your teeth.

?: I don't take too kindly to idle threats, mister. Rather than cause any ruckus, I'll be on my way.

SONIA: Wait?! What did you mean by what you said?

?: Well, by the looks of thangs, it looks like y'all are trying to get to Orchid, I reckon.

SONIA: Orchid?

?: Well, yeah, ain't that why y'all here?

TAILS: We…we're not quite sure what this place is called…we just…

?: Did y'all get some coordinates or somethin', telling ya' to come over?

TAILS: Yes! YES! Yes we did!

?: Y'all should've kept straight on the path. If y'all a came through the forest tunnel like ya was supposed to, you would've walked right on in. Looks like y'all took a detour. Queen don't like detours.

COMMANDER: Can you show us how to get in there? It's urgent.

?: Sure…I'll carry ya in there. But, ya can't bring those in there.

COMMANDER: No vehicles? Ok…you have a deal.

?: And, the smart aleck blue guy over there can't come.

SONIA: Sonic? But, he has to come. We might need his help.

?: Either he stays out or nobody gets in.

SONIA: We could just walk through the forest you know.

?: No, you can't. You'd have to start at the beginning which would take you another half a day to a whole day. If this is as important as you say, do you really wanna waste that much time? Me, on the other hand, I can get you in there before you can twist your head.

SONIA: Ok...what does he have to do to get in.

SONIC: Screw that! I'm not doing anything! He called me an idiot.

SONIA: SONIC, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT. YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU'RE GONNA BE A BIG BABY, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE! GO ON, GET!

?: Woo, she sure told you, boy!

SONIC: Sonia…what?

?: Well, that was mighty satisfyin'! Tell ya what, all he has to do is apologize and I'll carry him in there. But, HE has to do it. No goadin'.

SONIA: Well, are you coming or not?

Sonic stared at Sonia with daggers in his eyes for a moment and then walked past her and walked towards the other hedgehog.

SONIC: I apologize for threatening you. I didn't mean it, I just don't like being called idiot.

?: Well, that's nice, mister. I do believe you meant that.

SONIC: *ahem*

?: What?

SONIC: Don't you have something to say?

?: Yep…LET'S MOSEY. Come on if you're comin'.

The whole group walked past Sonic. When Sonia made her way, Sonic stopped her.

SONIC: Sonia…don't ever embarrass me like that again.

SONIA: You embarrassed yourself. You almost cost us our only chance of getting our friends back, don't you see that.

SONIC: Be that as it may, you really shouldn't have done that.

SONIA: When this is over, if you're still raw about it…I'll be waiting.

Sonia pushed herself past Sonic as he followed behind her.

BACK IN ORCHID

Rouge, Amy, Francis and Ambrose were able to escape and head back to his house. The townspeople didn't really know what was going on, but when they saw them run back to the village, they decided to form a blockade keeping the guards from following them. Surprisingly, no one gave chase. Even after nightfall came, people were looking but no one followed. The townspeople took shifts watching down the road for any guards that may come. But, none followed.

AMBROSE: Do you really think it was wise to come back here?

ROUGE: I couldn't think of anywhere else better to go. Besides I figured we may be safer here than in the forest somewhere. Well, you guys would be.

FRANCIS: What about you?

ROUGE: I can make it in the forest, but I was more concerned about you. You guys are not in the best of shape.

AMY: Aww…look at that, being considerate.

ROUGE: Yep, I'm always considerate for the weakest and slowest of us.

Rouge said this as she patted Amy's head.

AMY: Rouge…I swear…

ROUGE: Well, you have to look at what I'm dealing with. You can't possible run very fast with all that you got going on back there.

AMY: YOU HAVE MORE CURVES THAN ME! AND YOU'RE FATTER!

ROUGE: This isn't fat…this is all muscles and sexiness baby!

AMY: That's all those pancakes you were eating last night.

ROUGE: That's not what you said this morning when your head was all between my…

AMBROSE: Ladies, please!

ROUGE: …Arms.

FRANCIS: Why'd you stop? It was getting good!

AMBROSE: We need to focus on leaving this village. The Queen will definitely want our heads after that display of disrespect!

AMY: She needed to be taught a lesson. Are you defending her now?

AMBROSE: No, not at all. I applaud your actions! I just know what will come afterwards.

ROUGE: We're not going anywhere.

AMBROSE: What?

AMY: Rouge is right. I don't know about me taking over the crown and all, but I do know THAT witch doesn't deserve to be there! You all deserve better than what she can offer you. And now that I know she practically ran this kingdom into the ground, it's time for her to go.

AMBROSE: Then, you will stay and fight her?

AMY: Oh yeah….I already got the warm side of my hammer waiting for her.

ROUGE: Well, Rocky, before you start trying to knock people out maybe you should have a little rest, huh?

AMY: What? Why?

ROUGE: I'm curious to see how long she's gonna let us stay in this house. Besides, you wanna be at your best when you fight her, don't you?

AMBROSE: She's right. You haven't slept in quite a while.

AMY: Well, now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry, too.

FRANCIS: I believe I still have food in this house. I'll fix you something.

AMBROSE: You'll have to eat well…by tomorrow morning she will come looking for us. If you mean to challenge her, that would be the time to do it.

Just then, there were two knocks on the door. Francis opened it up to a villager that walked in with a letter in his hand.

VILLAGER: The village is secured for the night. The Queen has given her word that she will not attack, but she does send this message to Rosy the Rascal.

Amy took the letter and opened it. A pink rose fell out of it.

AMY: Rosy, I write this letter to assure you that I will not make my attack upon the village tonight. All of you can stand down as I give my word as Queen that tonight will be peaceful. By Monarch's law, I am honor bound to give you until High Noon to withdraw your challenge to my rule as Queen over this land. If you agree to this, all shall be forgiven and forgotten and we will resume our talks of partnership. I understand that sometimes people make mistakes. I am not sure if you realize how serious of a mistake it was when you removed my rose and replaced it with…your own. Again, all will be forgiven if you take the rose and place it under your feel in my presence and apologize for what you did.

However, if you DON'T do this, then I will have no other choice but to defend what is rightfully mine. You and anyone associated with you will face the penalties of treason. And you, my dear cousin, will no longer be treated as royalty, but as a criminal for the rest of your days.

Think carefully on your decision. I await your response. I hope that you make the right decision.

Mya

Amy put the letter down and picked up the rose.

AMY: So, you all heard this right?

?: HEY YOU! STOP!

Amy was about to say something else when they heard a commotion outside. The villagers were wrestling with many other people in the area. Amy, Rouge and the others ran outside to see the chaos. Rouge immediately recognized some of the people.

ROUGE: Commander?!

VILLAGERS: You know these people.

ROUGE: Stop, they're friendlies! They're friendlies!

VILLAGER #1: Is what she saying true!

COMMANDER: Get your hands off me!

ROUGE: Stop! They are not our enemies!

The villagers backed up and Rouge stepped forward. Rouge immediately saluted and Commander returned her salute.

ROUGE: Sorry for the welcome wagon, sir.

COMMANDER: I've had worse, Lady Bat.

Then, out of the shadows, three more figures arrived.

AMY: Sonic?

SONIC: Amy!

SONIA: AMY ROSE! YOU…..

Sonia ran over to Amy and grabbed her. She hugged her hard. Then, she started screaming at her.

SONIA: YOU SAID YOU'D CALL! YOU SAID YOU'D CALL! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL!

AMY: I couldn't! I was locked up. I swear!

SONIA: YOU COULD'VE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!

Sonia hugged her again as she started crying.

AMY: I'm…sorry…

VILLAGER: Orchid! Return to your posts! Nothing more to see, here. Return to your posts!

The Commander, Rouge, Amy, Sonia, Sonic and Tails all met in Francis' House, while the others set up camp elsewhere around the village. They were told to watch out for any possible attacks coming from Rosetta House. During that time, Commander provided extra rations for everyone in the house. They all exchanged stories of what they were doing there.

AMBROSE: Queen Mya has ruined everything, she has.

COMMANDER: It would appear to be so.

ROUGE: I still owe her a butt kicking. I'm gonna shine my shoes again just to get them ready for it.

COMMANDER: You've shined them five times already, soldier.

ROUGE: I know, sir. I just wanna make sure they are nice and polished for when I do it.

AMY: Well, you'll have to get in line. Look, none of you have to be involved with this if you don't want to be. This is my fight. Ultimately, this is my family we're talking about here.

COMMANDER: Agreed…which is why the Government will support you in any way it can. So, you can count us in. This is just as much our fight as it is yours. She has stolen way too much from us for it to be forgiven and she continues to do so.

AMY: Well, I understand why you're here. But, I meant the rest of you. Rouge has already finished her mission and she was on vacation, or something….And Sonic, Tails and Sonia just came here looking for me. Ambrose and Francis are who I'm really worried about, though. They could be charged with treason. If anyone is not here by the time she shows up…I understand. I wouldn't blame you for running.

ROUGE: Oh please!

AMY: What?

ROUGE: You think I've been shining my shoes for nothing? No, this chick is gonna get, whether it's from you or from me. I'm not going anywhere.

AMY: Is that the only reason you're here?

ROUGE: Well…no. The people, and liberation…and stuff.

AMY: *giggle*

ROUGE: SHE MADE FUN OF MY BODY!

AMY: *laughing*

ROUGE: Besides…maybe I like you.

AMY: What?

ROUGE: I'm just saying that maybe I don't want to be your rival anymore. It's been good working with you. Kinda don't want that to go away, not just yet.

AMY: Well…ok…I didn't expect that.

ROUGE: Yeah well, stranger things have happened.

SONIA: Well, I'm not going anywhere. After hearing this story, I feel that you would make 10 times the better Queen than that fool. And more important, I don't wanna lose you again. I'll fight, too.

AMY: Sonia…I'm sorry for making your worried, by the way. You know you don't have to.

SONIA: I worry about all of you…even you Sonic.

SONIC: Whatever.

SONIA: Amy…you're one of my best friends. I would not leave you in a mess like this.

TAILS: After all we've already been through and you think I'd leave you? No, I don't think so. Count me in.

AMY: S…Sonic?

SONIC: Amy…I'm not going anywhere.

AMY: No?

SONIC: As many times as you've supported me when I've had to save the world…I can support you the one time it's your turn. Besides, this lady sounds like a total jerk.

SONIA: Isn't there something else you'd like to say to Amy?

SONIC: No, but there's something I'd like to say to you. Tick tock.

SONIA: Oh, that time will come, big brother.

AMBROSE: Well, then, now that's all settled, I'll just take that rose.

AMY: What for?

AMBROSE: To put it in some water, of course!

AMY: You mean, you're not leaving either.

AMBROSE: My conscious would not let me live a normal life if I were to cower away from this.

FRANCIS: Where am I gonna go? This is my house.

Amy started to tear up. She didn't realize she had so many friends willing to support her during this time.

AMY: Thank you, guys….Thank you all. I need…a minute.

Amy walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

CORPORAL: Sir, sorry to interrupt.

COMMANDER: Go ahead.

CORPORAL: We were able to procure the armor that you ordered. It turns out we have an extra pair on our convoy.

COMMANDER: Excellent.

ROUGE: Armor?

COMMANDER: For your friend. I made the call while everyone was telling their stories. Uh, Corporal? See if you can fix it up really nice. Give it a nice paint job. I want it dry by High Noon.

CORPORAL: It will be ready by tomorrow, sir.

COMMANDER: Excellent.

IN ROSETTA HOUSE

ROSWELL: Your armor is being cleaned and made ready, your Highness.

MYA: Good.

ROSWELL: Do you really think it'll come to this?

MYA: If she's anything like me, I have no doubt it will. We must be ready for anything.

ROSWELL: Of course.

MYA: Roswell…are you loyal to me?

ROSWELL: Yes I am, my Queen. I will always be loyal to you.

MYA: So, I can always trust you, yes?

ROSWELL: Of course, you can.

MYA: So…in the event that I…lose…

ROSWELL: Perish that thought right now! You will not lose. You cannot lose to gutter trash like her.

MYA: I haven't fought in a while.

ROSWELL: But you are more skillfully trained than her. You've practiced your art almost every day.

MYA: I know…I'm just…I don't know what this girl knows.

ROSWELL: It doesn't matter what she knows. You will smash her and you will teach her a lesson she'll never forget. The era of the Red Rose will not come to an end. Not now, not ever!

MYA: Really?

ROSWELL: Yes, my beautiful Queen.

Roswell looked into Mya's eyes as she looked back into his. Then, Roswell kissed Mya passionately on the lips. He caught himself and then stood upright. Mya looked away, blushing.

ROSWELL: Oh…I…uh…sorry, my Queen…I…uh.

MYA: Um…maybe you should go…do something.

ROSWELL: I'll check on your…armor…yes….excuse me…..

Roswell quickly scurried out of the room while Mya sat there confused…and delighted.

MYA: Wow…

Roswell ran to his room and slammed the door. Inside, there were pictures of Mya all over his room, including one large one surrounded by candles. He bowed before it and began to weep.

ROSWELL: Forgive me, your Highness. I didn't mean to do that! What was I thinking!

Then he started stomping around the room.

ROSWELL: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

GUARD: Sir Roswell!

ROSWELL: WHAT?!

The guard opened the door.

GUARD: The Armor is ready.

Roswell walked out of the room and towards the armor forge.

It wouldn't be long after the events of the day that both Amy and Mya would fall into a deep sleep.

Amy, was given a cheap bed made of straw and soft cotton, was already the Queen in the people's hearts. She lived with the people, ate with them and worked to defend them. She signified the new hope that the people had for change, and was guarded and protected by regular people as she slept.

Mya slept on a bed made of the finest fibers of duck feathers and rich silk, was only the Queen in the eyes of her rich counterparts. She cruelly ruled over the people, gave them the scrapes from her table and then told them they should thank her for the opportunity to serve her. The only one who truly loved her besides her rich friends was Roswell who guarded her and the royal guards who protected her as she slept.

And in the Rose Garden that night, a pink rose did bloom…so did a red rose. And they now push against each other…both trying to claim the best place in the moonlight…

For the sun will shine there tomorrow there is only room for one rose.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Showdown

War of the Roses Episode 8 – Showdown

The sun rose above the fair village with the night going through peacefully. Though both villagers and royal guards stayed up all night, neither side made a move on each other. Amy woke up a few hours before noon and prepared to face Queen Mya. Mya was also awake; warming up for what she was sure was going to be a quick fight…if it even came to that. Both the mansion and the village were abuzz with activity, getting things together and finding out who would be going to see the fight, what guards would be there, what would happen if anyone jumped in and other things.

About an hour before noon, a messenger from Rosetta House came to the village and delivered a message to Amy. Amy took the paper and opened it.

ROUGE: What's it say?

AMY: She wants to know if I've made my decision yet. If she doesn't hear anything by noon, she will come to meet me here.

FRANCIS: Well…let her come.

AMBROSE: It truly is up to you. I know what was said last night, but I would not blame you if you changed your mind.

AMY: No…I haven't.

Amy balled up the paper and handed it back to the messenger.

AMY: You tell your 'Queen' that I will see her when she gets here.

ROUGE: Oh…and tell her that before she leaves, the mansion cleaned from top to bottom. We wouldn't want to move into a dirty house.

MESSENGER: Bold words, indeed.

ROUGE: What, you don't really think she'll win, do you?

MESSENGER: I have seen the terrible things our Queen can do…and I have seen the way she fights. She is fierce and graceful at the same time.

AMY: I wouldn't bet any money on her, that's all I got to say.

MESSENGER: I wish you good luck. If you can beat her, you will bring a much needed change to our people. But, I do wonder whether that would actually be a good change…or a change for the worse.

ROUGE: All right, buddy…it's time for you to go. I've had about enough of your mouth. Out! Out! OUT!

Rouge pushes out the Messenger and he snickers under his breath and then he ends up on his way.

ROUGE: Don't worry about that idiot…he's just trying to get into your head.

AMY: I know what he's doing. It didn't work.

AMBROSE: So…what now?

AMY: Well, we're expecting guests, aren't we? Let's make sure they feel welcome!

MEANWHILE AT ROSETTA HOUSE

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The sound of Mya's scourge hit the air as she practiced tossing it about. Roswell watched as Mya danced and twirled in the air while cracking her whip. It was a style of fighting that a martial arts master had taught to her when she was younger and she still practiced it to this day. This art, though beautiful, made her a very dangerous fighter. Mya was also very adept at using the scourge as her main weapon, as Roswell was seeing right now.

Mya landed on one foot and twirled while spinning the whip around her in a sort of circular motion. This caused the whip to crack multiple times. Then, she stopped.

MYA: How was that? *pant**pant*

ROSWELL: Beautiful, my liege. Simply, perfect.

MYA: Is my armor ready?

ROSWELL: It is, but I doubt you'll need it. I don't think your cousin is as formidable of a fighter as you.

MYA: Well, maybe. But, I never want to underestimate anyone. That's how people end up losing battles they should win. I've never seen her fight and I'm not taking any chances.

ROSWELL: Wise.

MYA: You don't always have to agree with me, you know.

ROSWELL: But, in this case, I do.

MYA: Roswell…I have to ask you a question.

ROSWELL: Ask.

MYA: Well…I would like to see your room.

ROSWELL: M-my room? Why would you want to see that?

MYA: Are you a traitor?

ROSWELL: I would never betray you, my Queen.

MYA: Well, then you have nothing to hide then, do you?

ROSWELL: Well-I suppose not-it's just that I'm so private and-

MYA: Roswell…you do realize that I can order to see your quarters. I am not coming to you as your superior, but as a friend. Let's not change that. Now, I will ask again…May I see your room?

ROSWELL: *sigh* Yes, my Queen.

Roswell lead Mya to his room and then put the key in the lock.

ROSWELL: I hope that you will not judge me too harshly for what you will see.

Roswell opened the door and Mya walked inside. She saw many of her pictures surrounded with candles. There were pictures plastered all over the walls in his room and one large painting of her above what looked like a makeshift altar. Mya looked at all of this with a look of amazement in her eyes.

MYA: So, the guard was right.

ROSWELL: I-I-

MYA: Roswell…what is the meaning of this?

ROSWELL: Queen, I think you can figure that out for yourself…no disrespect intended.

MYA: No…I want to hear you say it. I need to hear you say it.

ROSWELL: I worship you.

Mya stared at him blankly. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

ROSWELL: From the moment you came to power, you seemed like you always believed in me. Even when I first started, you seemed to always want me around. Rosetta had always been good to me and my family and I knew I wanted to give something back. I don't know when it happened, but at some point during my time working with you…I fell in love with you. I want to worship you. I want to kiss the ground that you walk on. I know it sounds insane, but this is a sickness I freely have.

Mya walked closer towards Roswell and looked down at him.

MYA: Are you telling me the truth? Do you really love me?

ROSWELL: Yes….Madly….

MYA: Even if I were poor…

ROSWELL: I would still love you.

Mya looked around the room again and then she put her hand on his shoulder.

MYA: I haven't trusted a person in a very long time. But, I will take a risk and trust you. We will see if what you say is true on this day. But, I can tell you that I am flattered and pleased…and maybe a little embarrassed.

ROSWELL: Then…would you consider giving me the honor of being your…

MYA: We'll have to talk about that later. I just wanted to see if the Guard was telling me the truth or not. Go on and ready yourself. I'll meet in at the front gate.

Roswell didn't say anything but saluted her and then ran out of the room. Mya looked around more and shook her head. She realized that this whole time, Roswell practically worshipped her. It was at that moment that she felt guilty for using him all these years just because he was willing to be used. She shook her head and then left the room for the front gate.

VILLAGE SQUARE

People from the village and people from the mansion both gathered in the Village Square as it was only a few minutes away from noon. The two groups were yelling at each other, but no one dared touched the other. It was almost like being at a rowdy sports event, only except many considered this to be the most important fight in the villages' history. Everyone was also armed, as they expected the other side to do something and they wanted to be prepared.

"You're a fool for going against our Queen. Now you'll pay!"

"That idiot of a Queen has run this village into the ground. We're doomed if we let her keep the throne. Rosy the Rascal is our only hope!"

"How dare you talk like that about your Queen?! Show some respect!"

"Fine…Show me a Queen and I will show her respect!"

"Fool!" "Dummy!" "Moron!" "Traitor!"

The shouting between both sides were going back and forth for quite some time. Then, someone announced that it was noon. The crowd erupted as they waited for Amy and Mya's arrival. From the distance they could see Mya's convoy moving toward the village. It wouldn't be long at all until they got there. Amy was still in Francis' House making her final preparations, so no one had seen her just yet.

While they waited, many young girls of the village grabbed as many pink roses as they could and started picking off the petals. When the people from the mansion saw this, they laughed.

"You wouldn't!"

"We would! She's OUR QUEEN NOW!"

Then, Mya's convoy arrived at the front gate of the village. Roswell stepped out first and went the center of the square.

ROSWELL: ROSY THE RASCAL…SHOW YOURSELF NOW! THE QUEEN OF ORCHID DEMANDS YOUR PRESENCE IN THIS SQUARE WITHOUT DELAY. SHOW YOURSELF NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES.

ROUGE: SHUT UP!

Roswell jumped to see Rouge standing alone on the other side. She walked to the center of the square and stood face to face with Roswell with her trademark smirk on her face.

ROSWELL: You have no respect for procedure…NO respect for authority.

ROUGE: Didn't I tell you to shut up!

ROSWELL: YOU DON'T GET TO ORDER ME AROUND, YOU BIG BREASTED BIMBO!

ROUGE: Oooh….Ouch….

ROSWELL: Why don't you take those ridiculous things you call mammary glands and your friend and leave our village? Everything was fine until you people showed up and ruined everything.

ROUGE: If that were the case, then why did so many go out of their way to bring us here, huh?

ROSWELL: They are traitors to the crown and will be dealt with soon enough…after you will be. Where is your friend, anyway?

ROUGE: Minding her business, which you should be doing. She'll be out here soon enough. They told me that we're supposed to discuss deals or negotiations or something like that…

ROSWELL: The Queen makes no deal…except that you'll be treated with leniency if you give up this farce now.

ROUGE: You're horrible at this...you're not even trying to negotiate…

ROSWELL: We will spare you your lives, isn't that enough?

ROUGE: What makes you so sure you'll win?

ROSWELL: My Queen is a far more skilled fighter the likes of which you all have never seen. My Queen will crush your Rascal. I'm giving you one more chance. Stand down and surrender.

ROUGE *mockingly*: Stand down and surrender…darer…duhhh…

ROSWELL: Stop that.

ROUGE: You think we're scared of you? We ain't. I didn't come out here to discuss any type of negotiation with you because we're just gonna take what we want. The only thing I want out of this is for it to be a fair fight.

ROSWELL: How's this?

ROUGE: Amy and Mya are the only ones who fight. No armies, no extra soldiers or guards, no nothing. There's just Amy and Mya, settling things woman against woman.

ROSWELL: You would've done well to have your whole army going against my Queen. But, no matter. If you want to make it easier for your destruction, then by all means, we won't complain. We accept your terms.

ROUGE: Man, I wish you'd shut the *#$& up. Ugh!

Rouge turned her back and walked back to the village side.

Roswell returned to the mansion side.

Rouge walked into Francis house to see Amy outfitted in her armor. It was a dull white colored armor suit with rose pink trim and a pink rose on the front of it. She had her Piko Piko Hammer over her shoulder and was twisting and turning with it.

ROUGE: I got them to agree to a one on one fight. Nobody else will be involved. You ready to go?

AMY: Yep.

Ambrose walked out with an old flag of a pink rose on a white background.

AMBROSE: I saved it all those years. I thought that your mother would've used this banner to fly during her reign. It was made when she was born. I still kept it even after she disappeared. I think now is a good time as any for it to fly.

Ambrose handed the flag to Rouge. Rouge looked around to see Sonic just staring off into space. She walked over to him.

ROUGE: Here, boy. Make yourself useful.

SONIC: What? What am I supposed to do with this?

AMBROSE: You are the flag bearer. All you do is lead our Lady into battle.

FRANCIS: Walk in front of everyone while holding the flag high. It's what Mya does when she's going anywhere.

SONIC: This sucks, I don't wanna do that. I was gonna be the one to get the crowd all hyped up and ready for action!

ROUGE: And that's exactly why you're the flag bearer!

TAILS: I'll do it if Sonic doesn't want to…

ROUGE: No, no, no fox boy…I want HIM to do it. He needs to learn how to carry someone else's flag for a change.

Sonic stared at her for a minute while Sonia snickered at him.

MAKE WAY FOR THE QUEEN! MAKE WAY FOR THE QUEEN!

Upon hearing this, Amy and the gang rushed out of the house and lined up as Mya walked through the mansion crowd with her entourage surrounding her. People from the Mansion crowd threw red rose petals in the air, allowing them to gently fall and surround Mya as she made her way to the square. She had a determined look in her eyes and she walk to the front of the crowd wearing black armor with red trim and a red rose on the front of the armor. She readied her jet black scourge and then stood at the front of the crowd.

Moments after that, Amy walked in to the cheer of her people. Sonic was at the front holding the pink rose flag up high as Amy walked in with her shimmering white armor. As she walked, the girls threw the pink rose petals in the air, allowing those petals to slowly fall around Amy as she walked. She made it to the front of the crowd and then stood looking at Mya from the other side. Then they stared at each other for a minute.

They both walked in the middle of the square. Amy swung her hammer around while Mya let her scourge unfurl on the ground as they walked while circling each other. Nothing was said between them and the only thing you could hear was the roar of the crowd. At any given moment, one of them would make a move and the fight was on.

Then…it happened.

Mya quickly picked up her whip and slashed it towards Amy. Amy dodged and charged toward her with hammer in hand about the knock her on the head. Mya dodged and began dancing as the whip cracked in her hands and cracked again as she began to twirl. Amy chased after her and swung the hammer again. Amy missed again, but barely. Mya then countered with an attack of her own, hitting Amy on the shoulder. It was the first attack of the fight. Mya twirled again and cracked out a whip combination. All three hits missed Amy, but the kick to the face that Mya delivered was not.

AMY: UGH! Where did she come from!

MYA: I'm everywhere, dear cousin!

Mya jumped in the air and tried to land on Amy with her foot, but missed. Then Amy countered by tripping Mya, causing her to fall on the ground. Amy swung her hammer while Mya was still on the ground. Though she missed her target, which was her face, she managed to hit her shoulder. Mya was hurt, but it still worked well. Mya quickly got to her feet, with Amy following suit. Mya swung her whip again. Amy raised her hammer up to block it, only for the whip to wrap around the handle. Mya pulled the whip back which caused the hammer to leave Amy's hand…but her plan backfired as the hammer came too fast and Mya couldn't catch it in time. The hammer hit Mya square in the head, knocking her down. Amy quickly ran after her hammer and grabbed it while kicking Mya in the side. Amy grabbed her hammer and then ran the other way, but didn't realize that Mya's whip was still wrapped around the hammer. Mya pulled the whip again, causing Amy to trip due to loss of balance. Amy fell face first on the ground with her hammer by her side.

Mya then slowly got up and pull her whip back, but she lost the grip on the hammer in the process. Amy got up, but was obviously dazed. She quickly picked up her hammer and looked at Mya as she tried to stop things from moving and shaking. Mya then flung her whip at her. Amy moved and began to charge. Mya flung her whip again. Amy ducked, causing Mya to miss. Again, Mya flung the whip. But, she could not hit Amy. Finally, Amy was only inches away from her face. Amy jumped up and flung her hammer back, preparing for a very big hit. Mya cocked her arm back and then with all of her might she flung her whip. Amy swung her hammer with every bit of strength that she could muster.

They both hit each other in the head, hard. The blinding speed from the whip snapped back Amy's head, causing her to fall to the ground. The weight of the mallet landing squarely on Mya's head caused her to fall. Neither one of them was knocked out, but both suffered a large amount of pain. They were both slow to get up and were wailing on the ground as they each suffered a brutal head wound. Amy put her hand on top of her head and felt something warm. She moved her hand down to reveal blood. Mya's whip had cut her open. Amy staggered to her feet, only to see Mya doing the same. Mya slowly got up rubbing her head and then looked at Amy and readied her whip again.

Amy charged again, but not as fast as she normally would. She struggled to keep her vision as straight as possible but ran as fast as she could anyway. Mya swung her whip around and lunged it towards Amy. Amy held out her arm and caused the whip to wrap around her elbow. Then, while running, she yanked the whip, causing Mya to stumble. When Amy was in range, she swung the hammer from her side, hitting Mya again in the head. Mya's eyes crossed for a moment and she started not being able to see straight. Then, Amy jumped on her, tackling her down. Mya quickly got a hold of her senses and punched Amy directly in the face. Amy tumbled off of Mya and landed on the ground. Mya then jumped up, but realized she jumped up too quickly and started to immediately feel dizzy. She began to stumble. The hard hits from the hammer were proving too much for Mya as she fell to her knees. Amy got up after shaking the cobwebs from her head and tried to stand up.

SONIC: They're gonna kill each other. Someone's gotta stop this!

ROUGE: They're alright! Don't stop it just yet.

SONIC: LOOK AT THEM!

ROUGE: IT AIN'T OVER YET!

ROSWELL: QUEEN. GET UP! NOW! SHE'S BEHIND YOU!

Mya groggily tried to get to her feet. Amy slowly crept behind her and hit her again, hard. This time, Mya didn't seem like she could get up.

SONIC: AMY! STOP! SHE'S DOWN!

Amy walked over to her, still not feeling 100%. Mya was on the ground, obviously in pain. Amy leaned down to see if she was ok, when Mya suddenly raised herself up and punched Amy again, causing her to be knocked down. Then, Mya took Amy's hammer and bashed it on her head.

ROUGE: YOU WERE SAYING, SONIC?!

ROSWELL: YES! YES! HOW DO YOU LIKE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!

Mya walked behind Amy as Amy began crawling, the searing pain from the hammer hit going through her head.

MYA *groggily*: Cousin…the time for our little game…has come to an end!

AMY: GAAAAHHH!

MYA *groggily* *drunkenly*: You were a better…opponent than I gave you credit for…but I AM STILL THE QUEEN!

Amy then kicked Mya in the gut.

MYA: OOOOOH!

Mya swung the hammer again before falling to her knees. It hit Amy in the body, knocking her on her back. Mya tried to capitalize, but the hit to the stomach was too much and she couldn't move. Amy leaned up and saw this. She quickly kicked the hammer out of Mya's hands and then tackled her. Amy landed a flurry of punches that rendered Mya useless.

AMY: SURRENDER!

MYA: nooo…

AMY: GIVE UP!

MYA: never…I'll never give up to you…

Amy grabbed her hammer and then stood over. The pain from her head only making Amy even angrier. So angry, that she didn't notice Sonic yelling at her to stop. Mya was trying to run, but it's kind of hard to do that on your back. She just kept moving her legs. Mya eyes were almost straight fixed on something in the sky and her head wasn't moving. By all accounts, she was done. Amy rose up her hammer and with a look of malice on her face was ready to swing it, when she was suddenly tackled hard. Amy started to go in and out of consciousness. It was Roswell. He hit Amy with a tackle so hard that it nearly knocked her out.

ROSWELL: You will never defeat my….AAGGHHH!

Rouge kicked Roswell square in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Rouge then held Amy.

ROUGE: AMY! AMY! WAKE UP! WAKE THE #($&*$ UP!

AMY: rouge….?

ROUGE: I'm here.

AMY: My head hurts.

ROUGE: Stay awake. Whatever you do stay awake.

A village person ran over to Amy and looked at him.

VILLAGER: Is she awake?

ROUGE: Yeah, yes she is.

VILLAGER: Rosy, can you hear me?

AMY: yes…yes…

VILLAGER: What's say you others?

VILLAGER #2: She's out!

VILLAGER: STOP THE FIGHT! STOP THE FIGHT!

ROUGE: What? What's going on? Why are you stopping the fight?

VILLAGER: Because, Rosy the Rascal has won. Queen Mya can no longer defend herself.

ROUGE: Amy! Did you hear that? You won! You…

But, Amy was asleep…

It was about an hour and a half later when Amy woke up. She was in Francis' bed. Realizing that she had just woken up, she started to jump up thinking she was still in the fight when a searing pain went through her head.

AMY: OWWWWWW!

ROUGE: Easy there, Tiger.

Amy lied back down and looked at the ceiling.

AMY: What…happened?

ROUGE: You were in a fight is what happened.

AMY: I know that…I mean…how'd I do?

ROUGE: Never mind that for right now. How are you feeling?

AMY: Oh….I feel….like I just got hit by a train.

ROUGE: Well, replace train with hammer and that'll be exactly what happened. Can you move your legs?

AMY: Yeah…

Rouge grabbed both legs and Amy confirmed she could feel them.

ROUGE: You just rest up, kid.

Sonic and Tails walked in and looked down at Amy.

SONIC: How is she?

ROUGE: Tough. She took several hits to the head, but she'll be fine.

TAILS: That was amazing, Amy.

AMY: huh?

SONIC: I've never seen you fight like that, Amy. That was…really something.

AMY: oh…thank you, Sonic…

ROUGE: Alright, everybody out. Let the champ get her rest. Out!

After kicking everyone out, Rouge went back to the bed.

ROUGE: I'm gonna let you sleep, alright? Just yell if you need anything.

AMY: Rouge…don't go…

ROUGE: What?

AMY: I don't want you to leave. Not yet.

ROUGE: Oh…ok…

AMY: come here.

Rouge walked over to Amy.

Amy weakly grabbed her and forced her down on the bed. Then, Amy put her head on Rouge's chest and snuggled up against it.

ROUGE: Amy, what the-

AMY: Mmm…much better…that pillow suc-zzzzzzz-zzzzz

Rouge looked down as Amy feel asleep again.

ROUGE: I am NOT bending over like this all night.

Rouge quietly made her way into the bed and allowed Amy to lie down on her chest. Though she had no intent on doing so, Rouge ended up falling asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Amy woke up still in Francis' house. There was no one in the room with her. She looked around, still hurting but not as bad as she was before.

AMY: Hello?

Ambrose walked into the room.

AMBROSE: There she is!

AMY: Hi!

AMBROSE: You feeling alright?

AMY: A little better. Instead of being hit by the train, I feel like I was hit by a bus.

AMBROSE: Well, that's an improvement.

AMY: I lost, didn't I?

AMBROSE: Do you…do you feel up to moving around?

AMY: I think I can.

AMBROSE: Put on this robe and then take a walk with me.

Amy slowly got out of bed and Ambrose helped her with the robe. She leaned against Ambrose as they both walked out of the room. Ambrose then opened the front door and walked with Amy in tow. They walked out to see everyone going about their day. But, when they saw Amy, a loud cheer ran up from the crowd. Amy was stunned as she didn't know what was happening. People cheered and praised her loudly.

AMY: What's going on?

Then, Ambrose walked up to some royal guards. They saw Amy and turned their attention towards them. Amy stared them down.

AMY: Oh…I see…well whatever you're gonna do…get it over with.

The guards then got down on one knee.

GUARDS: Queen Amy…we are at your service.

AMY: QUEEN AMY?!

AMBROSE: Yes! You heard correctly. Rosy…you won! You are our new Queen.

AMY: I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming.

SONIC: No…you're not.

Sonic, Tails , Rouge and Sonia walked up to her.

AMY: Sonic? But…you….I was knocked out.

SONIC: She was knocked out first. You stayed awake longer than she did. You won the fight, Amy.

ROUGE: Believe me…this is not a dream.

AMY: Where is she?

ROUGE: Right there.

Mya was sitting on a nearby stump with her bags packed. She looked disappointed and hurt, but otherwise fine. She wasn't alone. Apparently, there were a lot of people who really liked Mya and decided that if she was no longer Queen that they didn't want to be a part of the kingdom anymore. One of those people was obviously Roswell. The Commander agreed to take them to a new location where they can start their lives over.

AMY: Where will they go?

ROUGE: Who knows…who cares? They're the government's problem now. I worked out a deal for them.

SONIA: They'll go where they can start over again, I guess.

Mya got up and walked towards Amy. She still had a mean look in her eyes but didn't say much of anything. Then, she held her hand out.

Amy didn't say anything but took her hand and shook it.

MYA: I'll go somewhere…and I'll start another kingdom…and I'll be rich again. And then, we will meet again. But, for now, congratulations.

AMY: You were a great fighter.

MYA: You were just lucky.

AMY: Don't you think that maybe we've been apart for too long? Isn't it time for us to start working together instead of apart? Why do you need to get another kingdom?

MYA: I have my own way of doing things. My people and I will find a way to get another kingdom. If you want my honest answer, it's because I don't want to share power nor do I want to have anyone hold power over me. That is my honest answer.

AMY: I see. I wish I could change your mind.

MYA: I wish I could've changed yours. But, I guess things happen for a reason. Believe me, dear cousin, this isn't over between us. While I don't think I am no longer your enemy….we are not friends.

AMY: Oh…

MYA: Goodbye, cousin. Best of luck…you'll need it.

Mya ordered the last remaining people who were on her side to follow her.

ROUGE: Wait! Wait!

Everyone stopped. Rouge ran up and kicked Mya in the butt. Mya turned around and dropped her bag. Rouge smirked.

ROUGE: I told you I'd do it.

Mya growled, but then the reality of her aching head and body made her realize that she couldn't fight against Rouge right now. She turned around, picked up her bag and continued walking. Just outside the village, Government vehicles were waiting.

Amy walked back to Francis' house with his help, and then went back to bed.

AMBROSE: Now you just go ahead and get as much rest as you can. When you feel better, we have a lot to do.

AMY: Like what?

AMBROSE: Why, your coronation of course. But, don't worry about that for now. Go ahead and sleep.

Ambrose quietly left the room while Amy lied down in the bed. A smile ran across her face and then she dozed off again.

AMY: Gotta get well…gotta get ready…gotta….gotta…

Amy drifted off into a light sleep.

And if you look on the mansion walls, both inside and outside, you will see a very different banner that used to be there. Everything is now covered in pink roses or pink rose flags. People were excited and talking about the new Queen.

And for whatever reason…this morning…many pink roses are now growing out of nowhere. They aren't fake or manufactured. These were actually roses. And, they smelled so wonderful.

A new day has dawned…

TO BE CONLUDED…


	9. God Save The Queen

War of the Roses Episode 9 – God Save The Queen

Today was going to be a busy day. The village of Orchid and everyone in Rosetta House was buzzing about getting things ready. Meals were cooked, dresses with hemmed and the front court was cleaned as the village was getting ready to crown their new Queen.

When she was well enough, Amy was moved from Francis' House to the Queen's chambers in Rosetta House. It was cleaned thoroughly before she had gotten there and the dark red color of her cousin Mya's reign was replaced with the light pink color. Amy accepted all these things, mainly because she needed to be nursed back to health. But, underneath the smiles and congratulations, Amy began to doubt herself. She didn't know whether or not she was fit to be a Queen. In fact, she didn't even know if she wanted the title. She grew uneasy as the gravity of the situation began to really dawn on her. Does this mean she would have to give up her life as she knew it? Would she ever be able to see her friends again?

A loud knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts. Sonia walked in and walked gingerly towards her.

SONIA: Hello, my Queen.

AMY: Oh, stop it. I'm no one's Queen.

SONIA: Yes, you are. Just not mine….HA! Why are you still in bed?

AMY: I'm waiting for the tailors to get here. They said they have to put me in my dress themselves. Apparently they don't think I can dress myself.

SONIA: Either that, or it's complicated. You know how rich people do it. Everything has to be needlessly complicated.

AMY: Actually, no…I don't.

SONIA: It was a joke, dear.

AMY: Sorry…I'm just not in a joking mood right now.

SONIA: You worried about something?

AMY: Yes…THIS! All this! I'm no Queen. They are making a big mistake giving this title to me. I came here only to get my so-called idiot cousin out of power, and I've done that. And now, these people want me to rule over them? I don't know the first thing about this sort of thing.

SONIA: And neither did your cousin. Anything would've been better than her.

AMY: Well…true. But, who's to say I won't do the same thing? Or, make things even worse?

SONIA: And who's to say you won't make things better? It's a chance you take.

AMY: You know what's worse about this whole thing? I'll never be a normal teen again. That's all I really wanted, you know?

SONIA: Amy…from the moment you started chasing after my brother, you weren't a normal teen. Don't you see? Everything changed from that moment on. Whether you stay here or not, you can't run away from what's happened here. It will always be a part of your history. I mean, you've got royal blood running through your veins for crying out loud.

AMY: I never said I was going to run. I'm just…

SONIA: Scared?

Amy nods.

SONIA: Amy…you're one of the bravest girls I know. You turned this whole village on its head in one night…ONE NIGHT! How many other people can say that they know someone personally who overthrew a corrupt government and is now its leader? You can't do all that awesome stuff and back out now.

AMY: Hmmm…

SONIA: It's ok to be scared. I was scared when I first came here. I didn't know where you were or what we were gonna find when I got here. But, I did it anyway. And, I'm glad I did. Do you always want to live your life in fear…always wondering what might've been? Or, do you want to see just how far you can go?

AMY: Well…I guess…you know….I…

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Tails walked in.

TAILS: Hi, Amy. I wanted to let you know that they're waiting for your downstairs.

AMY: Thanks, Tails.

TAILS: Gotta admit, I'm a little excited. I've never seen a coronation before. I never would've guessed one of my closest friends would become one.

AMY: Yeah well…that wasn't exactly on my to-do list either.

TAILS: Anyways, the tailors are waiting for you. Whenever you're ready. THIS IS SO EXCITING!

Tails happily leaps out the door and closes it behind him.

SONIA: That boy…

AMY: He's a good guy.

SONIA: Yeah, I know. Still. Well? Are we going or what?

Amy nods her head and Sonia helps her get out of the bed. She's still a little dizzy but correct herself and puts on a nearby red robe…a remnant from her cousin's rule. Amy then walks downstairs to the fitting room followed by Sonia.

TAILOR: There she is! Good Morning, your Majesty!

AMY: Please stop calling me that.

TAILOR: You're right…you haven't been crowned yet. What would madam like to be called, then?

AMY: Amy.

TAILOR: Ah…I see…Well…ahem…Amy? Are you ready to be fitted?

AMY: Let's get this over with.

Amy goes into the back room and the door closes behind her.

The final touches were put on everything in the front court. The throne was in the middle of the room, but no one dared to sit on it. And on the throne, lay a golden crown that was to be put on top of Amy's head when she sat down. Everyone wondered what she was going to look like.

Amy was not the only one getting dressed. Rouge was also in fitting room chambers having a dress being put on her. She had every intention of leaving after the fall of Amy's cousin, but the people insisted that since she was heavily involved that she too should join the festivities as a royal guest. When Rouge refused, it was Amy's order that she stayed.

ROUGE: I still don't get how you guys say I can't leave.

TAILOR #2: Well, the Queen has made you a temporary citizen of this village. Since you're under crown orders, if she wants your presence, it's not in your best interest to say no.

ROUGE: Yeah well, because she did that, her Queen's order has turned into a Government order. I gonna choke that girl when I see her again.

TAILOR #2: Please don't make threats against our Queen.

ROUGE: If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be here! I can threaten her all I like. And what is this power puff thing you're putting me in?

TAILOR #2: You don't like it?

ROUGE: It's not that…it's just…it's too much clothes. Why aren't my girls showing? Where's my figure?

MAID: You can't be dressed like that when you're a royal guest, madam. It's part of our tradition. Besides, this is formal wear. It's not designed to be fitting. (…even if you wish it so…).

ROUGE: What did you say?

MAID: Nothing…madam. Nothing.

ROUGE: You…I'm watching you…

MAID: (as am I.)

TAILOR #2: Quiet, both of you! I need to concentrate to make this just right.

ROUGE: Don't you tell me to be quiet. I am a royal guest, you know!

TAILOR #2: I just need a little…

ROUGE: I'm joking with you. Laugh with me!

TAILOR #2: Oh…ok… (chuckle)…now please, I'm just about done.

Rouge stood there while the elaborate dress was finished.

After about 30 minutes, the entire court was settled down. Sonic, Tails and Sonia as well the Commander and the few soldiers that followed them from G.U.N. were in the front staging area, right outside the entrance to the front court of the mansion. Everyone noticed that Sonic was holding the flag. Sonia walked up to him while Sonic was spinning it around.

SONIA: What are you doing with that thing?

SONIC: I'm the flag bearer.

SONIA: You're WHAT?

SONIC: Yeah…got a problem with that?

SONIA: No…I just didn't expect you to do that.

SONIC: Well…she's always been there for me…as someone put it. It's my time to be there for her.

SONIA: Wow…Sonic…you've really…

SONIC: Before you say anything else, don't think I haven't forgotten about our little fight.

SONIA: Oh…you still want to get your butt kicked, huh? Ok. But, I will say that I'm impressed, bro. I really am.

SONIC: Yeah, well, I'm impressed with you, too. You're still gonna get it, though.

SONIA: I'll be waiting.

AMBROSE: Alright, are we all ready?

TAILS: It's time?

AMBROSE: The Queen is ready for her grand entrance. The one you call Rouge will be coming out first. Open the doors!

Rouge, followed by her attendance, came out in a shimmering dark pink full ball gown. She looked as if she were floating on air. She wore full makeup with pink eye shadow and hot pink lipstick. On her head was a crown made up of flowers picked from the garden and the stems bended to make a circular motion. A long flowing tail flowed behind her with the maid it up as she followed her. Rouge walked slowly toward the door while her flag bearer got in front of her and rose up the pink rose banner.

SONIC: Whoa…Rouge…you look amazing!

SONIA: WOW!

ROUGE: Honey, I always look amazing.

Rouge adjusted her dress so it could look be more low cut, revealing a good amount of cleavage.

TAILOR #2: NOOO! That's not the way you wear that!

ROUGE: Look good to me.

SONIC: I'm just glad Knuckles isn't here to see this!

TAILS: Good look for your, Rouge.

Rouge winked back at Sonic and the gang before the main door opened.

And then, Amy walked out.

Amy was clad in all bright pink. Her head had an elaborate veil on it that nearly covered her face. Her gown was the lightest and gentlest pink there was and again, like Rouge, she looked like she was floating on air. She had three maids that followed her…one for the tail in the back, two for the tail on each side of her veil. Her veil was held in place by a crown of pink roses with the stems made into a circular motion as well.

Sonic's jaw nearly dropped as he looked at Amy. Amy looked back at him with a blank look, but it soon melted into a warm smile.

SONIC: A-A-Amy?

AMY: Yes, Sonic?

Sonic almost keeled over. It was like someone completely different was talking to him.

SONIA: Pick your mouth up, bro! You're slobbering all over the place.

SONIC: I'm just…shocked.

AMBROSE: Get to your place, flag bearer!

Sonic hustled up and stood in front of Amy while fighting the urge to look back and stare at her some more.

Ambrose walked out to the front court and stood in front of the royal throne and calmed down everyone to a dead silence.

Then, the announcement came…

AMBROSE: Ladies and Gentlemen of all Orchid. Today a new day has arrived for our people and our village. Today, a new chapter in our history will begin. May it be as bright as the sun and may it shine in the darkness as the moon. For, today, we welcome our beacon of hope and the one who has earned the right to be our new Queen.

Ambrose took the crown off the chair and raised it high.

AMBROSE: To the north, I present to you your undisputed Queen!

Ambrose then turned around to face the other side of the room.

AMBROSE: To the south, I present to you your undisputed Queen!

ALL: Make way for the Queen and her court!

Majestic and religious music began to play as Rouge started to walk first. Being led by the flag bearer, Rouge walked down the aisle towards the stage at a medium pace. Rouge was seated at the right hand of the royal throne in a chair that was almost as elaborate as the throne itself. Everyone could see the look of confusion on her face. Rouge did not know what she was doing on the stage behind Amy or what this meant. She assumed she would be a guest, but she never thought she would actually be on the stage. Then, Amy followed with her procession. Amy made her way down the aisle as Sonic led her towards the royal throne. Then, Amy turned around and sat on the throne, overlooking everyone else.

Then, Ambrose walked in front of her, once again holding the crown up high.

AMBROSE: I now crown thee Amy Rose, House of Rosetta, Queen of Orchid.

Ambrose then placed the crown on Amy's head, to which Amy reached up and straightened it. Amy face looked as if she were going to cry, but didn't. Then, Ambrose gave her a golden scepter with a blooming rose on the tip of it. And then he stepped down.

CROWD: GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!

AMBROSE: Before we continue with our ceremony…I do believe that our new Queen has already chosen the first member of her court. Your majesty…please make this person known at your leisure.

Amy silently stood up and turned toward Rouge.

AMY: Rouge the Bat…please stand.

Rouge did so…looking directly in Amy's eyes, not really knowing what was about to happen.

AMY: Rouge…if it wasn't for your bravery and help…I would not be standing here on this day. At any time, you could've left once your mission was done. But, you didn't. You continued to support me until my mission was complete. For this, I ask for you to stay in this kingdom with me. Not as a guest…but as the link that is needed for this kingdom to survive. In order to stop the feud between Orchid and the Government, I nominated you, Rouge the Bat, to be the Chancellor to Orchid and the link between peace and prosperity between our people.

Rouge looked stunned at this. She started to say something but was sure that she should. She looked around and saw the Commander looking back at her. She looked at him as if to say, "What do I do?"

The Commander nodded at her and smirked.

Rouge then turned her head back to Amy and looked at her again.

AMY: Will you accept my invitation?

Rouge looked Amy for the longest time, not really knowing what to say. Then, she bowed her head.

ROUGE: Yes.

AMBROSE: Will you promise to serve the Queen and our kingdom to the best of your abilities?

ROUGE: I do.

AMBROSE: Will you pledge your loyalty to our Queen and our kingdom while keeping your loyalty to our allies. Will you always try to act with our best interests at heart?

ROUGE: I do.

AMBROSE: Then…we accept you as our Chancellor.

A pink sash was placed diagonally around Rouge's torso and tied up at the end.

AMBROSE: Please kneel for your crowning.

Rouge bowed and got to her knees. Amy was presented with a simple but elegant gold crown. She placed in on top of Rouge's head.

AMBROSE: You have fallen as Rouge the Bat. Now arise as Lady Rouge, Ambassador of Orchid and Her Majesty's personal counselor.

Rouge stood up and became misty eyed. She was directed to sit back in her chair, which she did while Amy sat back down in her seat.

AMBROSE: Ladies and Gentlemen…the first of many court members has been crowned. Our coronation ceremony has ended and our new day has begun! May the sun never set on our fair Queen Amy! Go in peace and God save our Queen!

There was uproar of jubilant praise and cheering as the ceremony came to a close. People immediately began drinking and cheering while the feast had just begun. Amy just sat there…still stunned but happy.

After a while both Amy and Rouge began making their way from table to table, greeting everyone.

After a while, Amy had did something that no other Queen or member of royalty had done…she sat down with regular people. Smelling something good they were eating, they immediately made room for her after she had asked what it was.

Then, she began eating with them. A little girl sat next to her and was asking her all sorts of things while eating.

LITTLE GIRL: So, you're the new Queen, huh?

AMY: I think I am.

LITTLE GIRL: Is that thing heavy? Your hat?

AMY: Um…a little bit.

LITTLE GIRL: Oh yeah? Can I see it?

MOTHER: Patricia! You don't ask the Queen to take off her crown! How rude! I'm really sorry, your Majesty.

Amy held out her hand and told her it was alright. Then, she took off her crown to everyone's amazement and placed it on the Patricia's head. Patricia tried to hold it on, but found out it to be difficult.

PATRICIA: Wow…it is heavy!

AMY: Yeah…I think your head has to grow a little before you can wear it.

VILLAGER: DID WE CHOOSE A GOOD QUEEN OR WHAT?!

Everyone began cheering loudly. Ambrose, who was watching the whole thing, smiled to himself. Francis came over and laughed.

FRANCIS: You think we made a smart choice?

AMBROSE: I think we made a wise choice, Francis.

They both watched as Patricia put the crown back on Amy's head and then Amy kissed her hands.

AMBROSE: A wise choice indeed!

In the weeks that followed, Amy began choosing her court. Ambrose was made the Bishop of the Court, meaning that while also being Amy's close personal advisor, he ran the day to day activities at Rosetta House. Francis was made Cardinal of the Court, which is just one step down from Ambrose. Though he had a room in Rosetta House, he decided to still stay at his own home which had now become royal property and was remodeled as such.

There were also big changes. The Government and Amy entered into a very lucrative deal whereby the Government once again supplied Orchid with money and other things that was needed, while in turn, Amy allowed the Government to use the same parcel of land for their base. But, not only that. The Government helped to remodel most of the village and shut down the sweat shop factory. New schools were allowed to move into the area to teach people other trades and educate them to do more than just produce manufactured roses.

Rouge also began work on her own projects, bringing entertainment to the village with movie theatres, clubs and plays. She felt that the village needed a little bit of livening up. In her mind, it's still boring…but it's a start.

Amy also sent out a task force to find out what happened to her parents after they were forced out. If they were ever found, they are to be brought back to Orchid immediately. At this time, nothing has been found out.

Sonic and Tails returned back to Station Square, but still split their time between Orchid and other places on Mobius. Soon after Amy was crowned, they found out that Dr. Robotnik was up to no good again and went off to find out what it was. Amy promised them that if they needed any help, they got it.

Sonia decided to stay in Orchid as one of Amy's personal court members. She moved out of her house in Station Square and now stays and works in Rosetta House closely with Amy on the day to day business of the kingdom. It turns out that Sonia was really good at running a kingdom.

This fact would become important soon.

One day, Rouge decided to check out the vault that contained so much of the gold Mya had fooled the government and other merchants with. After looking at it, she made a horrible discovered and sent for Amy.

AMY: Rouge? What's wrong?

ROUGE: This gold…all of it…it's fake.

AMY: Well that's nothing new.

ROUGE: You don't understand. I recognize this money. It's been floating around all over Casinopolis. We had to outlaw it so many times, but we had no idea it was coming from here. Do you know what this means?

AMY: No…

ROUGE: It means that I'm going to have to outlaw this money in our casino. When word of this spreads to others, they'll outlaw it, too. And then everyone will say it's illegal to have it. The casinos are where most of Mobius' money comes from. We can't trade with other countries if they find out this is where it came from.

AMY: So…we were still able to buy things with this money?

ROUGE: Yes, but that was only because no one knew it comes from us. But, now that I know…no one will trust us again. I know the truth and you know the truth, but they won't know…and they won't care. They'll just see us as thieves.

AMY: Ok, what do we do?

ROUGE: Your idiot cousin sold somebody the money plates. With those things they can print as much as they want. They've been doing it for a while because we are bombarded with fake money at our casinos. We have to find out where those plates are and stop them from doing it.

AMY: Ok…I'll go with you.

ROUGE: You can't. You have to run this place. I'll have to report to G.U.N.

AMY: Rouge, I'm coming with you!

ROUGE: Eh?

AMY: You were there for me…let me be there for you.

ROUGE: That was a mission. I was only there for you by circumstance.

AMY: Getting kidnapped with me wasn't part of the mission, and nor was saving me from being beaten up by Roswell…and you didn't have to save me.

ROUGE: Amy…I…this is going to be really dangerous.

AMY: I know. This is why someone needs to watch out for you!

ROUGE: Let me tell you something, little girl. Nobody needs to watch out for me! *playful pout* I'm a bad woman and just because there's a little crown on your head doesn't mean you ain't too big to be taken down a peg or two.

AMY: Blah, blah, blah…we can argue about this on the way to Casinopolis.

ROUGE: Whoa…who's gonna run this place while you're gone?

AMY: I've already thought of that.

After checking with Ambrose and getting approval of the court, and to much her surprise, Sonia was named the Prime Minister of Orchid and the person who would handle much of the day to day ruling of the kingdom in the Queen's absence.

A few days later, Amy and Rouge prepared to leave. The villagers presented Amy with her Piko Piko Hammer, only it was totally restored and painted with pink roses instead of stars. Rouge was also given new boots…lighter and harder than the ones she had before. And then they left the village with the government on their way to Casinopolis.

AMY: SONIA! Don't burn down my kingdom!

SONIA: As long as you're away, it's MY kingdom. You just make sure you bring your pink butt back here alive.

AMY: I will!

SONIA: ROUGE! You'd better come back, too!

ROUGE: You just make sure my room is clean when I get back, honey!

SONIA: Good luck! Go and come back!

And so, Amy and Rouge left on another adventure as they leave the calm rose colored meadows of Orchid for the fast paced, bright lights of Casinopolis.

First month on the job…and already facing a financial crisis.

Ah well…heavy is the head upon which lies the crown…

THE END?


End file.
